Paludarium
by Monika Rat
Summary: Having just lost their home and with their lives under constant threat, Gunray and Haako had only one thing left to see them through the trials of war: each other. While marooned on an empty planet and hiding from capture, forbidden feelings start to reemerge... Gunray/Haako, NSFW!
1. Unusual Circumstances

Author's Note: Hay folks! Long time no see! I know it's been a long while since I uploaded here, but I've had a lot of big things happen in my life (mostly good) and my interests have changed over time. However for those of you still interested in my older stories, I am still working on improving/finishing those, so stay tuned. In the meantime, please enjoy this rather odd _Star Wars_ fanfic of mine starring two of my favorite characters in the Galaxy. See ya! (P.S., please forgive me of any inaccuracies.)

* * *

The once-still, bug-chirping waning day hours of a small unoccupied swamp planet was interrupted by the booming sound of a panicked _Sheathipede_-class shuttle breaking the sound barrier and crash-landing through the thick brush, narrowly avoiding many of the thick-trunked trees. The small insect-like ship slid to a stop partially on its side in the thick sepia mud; after a moment of settling, the four claw-foot landing gear of the ship came down (though proved useless in the soft soil), and as the ship sunk many inches on its side before the doors to the ship opened up, and the only two occupants of the ship nervously appeared.

"Oh no, t'is is not good." Rune Haako muttered with a look of absolute pessimism.

Looking out, Nute Gunray's attitude wasn't much better. "Oh, for the love of the Monarch…"

Nute Gunray and Rune Haako, Trade Federation Viceroy and Legal _Cohorta_/Trade Federation Lieutenant respectively, stood together on the metal ramp at a slight angle; already the two started to sweat not just from their predicament but from their heavy fancy robes not serving them well in the warm humidity. Their large well-developed Neimoidian heads were also heating up from the large flashy Viceroy Tiara and Attorney's Cowl. The two Insectoids just stood there, dazed from their crash landing and rising anxieties from this new situation.

"It's too bad the legs could not keep our ship stable in all t'is mud." Haako sighed as he let his hand fall to his side at the sight of their expensive shuttle sinking in the quagmire.

"Well, t'at is no surprise; t'is ship's legs were not made for t'is kind of _poor_ soil." Gunray grumbled, indicating his ship's original purpose of _not_ landing on lower class or impoverished places, where no self-respecting Neimoidian would want to do business.

After taking a moment to gaze around the dark, thick swamps that surrounded them, Rune Haako nervously turned to his superior and asked, "… W-what shall we do now, Viceroy?"

Gunray's lowered brow rose into a nervous frown as he surveyed the surrounding land. He thought hard, and came up with, "Well… maybe t'ere is a village of some kind t'at perhaps we could walk to for service."

"Service?" Rune repeated in disbelief. "On t'is planet?

Gunray looked back at Haako with his thick brow back down in a grumpy glare. "Do you have any better ideas?"

Rune looked down and meekly shook his head.

Gunray cautiously walked down the thin metal ramp, took off his nice business shoes and threw them back into the ship before setting his two-toed bird-like feet into the muck; luckily, Neimoidians had adapted stouter, wider-set toes for strolling through the rainforests and swamps of their own home planet. Gunray started down the shallow murky river of dark water as Rune held onto the door frame of the ship while struggled to take off his own shoes. Grimacing as he gingerly set his stretched toes into the mud to follow after his boss, Rune suddenly had a thought:

"Viceroy, wait!"

From a few yards away, Gunray looked back, irritated.

"Don't you t'ink we need to bring a we'pon? T'is planet could have dangerous beasts roaming around!"

Struggling to hold up his expensive robes from the deep mud, Nute called back, "Why didn't you t'ink of t'at before we got out here?"

"Well, I don't know! I was too busy worrying about t'eh ship!" Rune defended himself. "Just give me a second to go back and get one of our blaster rifles-"

"No!"

"Why?!"

"Because! You will track mud into my ship!" Gunray tilted his head and gave a baffled look in wonderment of why his officer would want to dirty up his beautiful shuttle.

"Sir! How can you t'ink of t'at when we could be _eaten_ on t'is planet?!"

"How do you know we _won't_ be eaten?" Gunray asked snidely. "For all we know, t'is planet could be deserted!"

Rune cocked his head and brow as he responded smartly. "Well, if you t'ink it's deserted, Sir, then what is the point of us treading out to look for a village?"

The Viceroy was well caught off guard by his attorney's logical observation; such attention to details and clever handling were part of what made Rune Haako such an ideal legal council and business negotiator. For a moment, Gunray struggled to come up with his own witty response, but when none came to him he did what he often did when faced with a strong threat: turned and retreated.

"W-wait, Viceroy!" Rune called to his leader as he struggled to catch up with him in the foot-deep mud.

After a few moments of quietly walking about a football field away from their ship, the two Neimoidians gazed around the impenetrable dark violet-colored trees with hanging vines and light insect and other animal sounds that surrounded them. This was certainly not too far away from how their own home world of Neimoidia or its purse worlds, but this small wet planet was unfamiliar.

At some point Rune turned to Nute and asked: "Sir, do you know what planet t'is is?"

Nute shook his head, the long hanging flaps of his Viceroy Tiara waved too. "No, I don't."

"Do you recall what the computer coordinants were before we crash landed?"

"T'ey said we were somewhere in the outer limits, intentionally far from where we were fleeing from. Ah' had originally set in to land on the smaller planet of Cora." Nute looked around nervously. "I have no idea what t'is planet is, but it sure doesn't look like Cora."

Haako sighed with exasperation.

Suddenly there was a noise some twenty feet away, and both Neimoidians froze in fear; their large eyes fixated their advanced Infrared Sight onto something warm blooded and big moving through the large trees and thick brush to the left of their path.

"W-w-what is t'at, Viceroy?!" Rune stammered nervously. But upon looking to his left and seeing he was talking to the air, he whirled around to see Gunray already taking off back to the ship; with the ends of his robes still held up in his large hands, Gunray looked like a fleeing woman who had just seen a rat crawl across her feet.

"Sir! Wait! What are you…?!" as he ran after him.

Calling back to his legal council, Gunray spouted through quickening breath: "I just remembered, Haako: self-pr'weservation comes before convenient service!"

The two businessmen managed to dart right back into their fallen _Sheathipede_ shuttle, but due to the power being out were unable to close the ship's door. Gunray, completely forgetting his phobia of getting mud on his ship's floor, rushed to the front of the ship near the automatic pilot cabin, opened a hidden floorboard and pulled out a Neimoidian Ceremonial Blaster Rifle.

"Sir! What are you doing with t'at?!" Haako demanded upon seeing his boss running back with the long powerful rifle.

Completely ignoring Haako, Gunray ran to the back of the ship, stood at the open entrance, cocked the rifle and began to fire indiscriminately at the surrounding swamp.

**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**

"LEAVE! LEAVE US ALONE!" Gunray shouted at the unseen beast stalking them.

**BLAST! BLAST! BLAST!**

"Viceroy! Please!"

"Shut up, Haako! Get back inside the ship!"

Shaking with reluctance, Haako still meekly did as he was told; he ran back inside the shadowed ship and hid underneath an object until the gunfire stopped and the swamp forests seemed still once more.

Panting but satisfied, Gunray lowered his gun and straightened his hat; he was rather proud of himself for frightening off whatever that big thing was. Laying the rifle against the wall, the Viceroy took hold of the handles of the entrance doors.

"Haako, help me!"

Getting up, Haako again does as he was told; together, the two Neimoidians managed to manually pull the doors closed.

Going back to the spacious cabin area (crowded by half-a-ton of Gunray's expensive treasures and other valuables he made off with from their captured home world) and sitting down in their cushioned seats, they breathed a sigh of relief; but there was still the issue of being marooned on this off the trail swamp planet. Haako looked to his boss and asked: "Well… what should we do now, Viceroy?"

Gunray leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees as he replied, "Not much, I am afraid; during our descent I had the ship's autopilot send out a request call for us to be picked up, but considering how far out we ah'r, we may be stuck here for a very long time."

"Ugh." Was all Rune could say in his irritation as the last bit of the weak sunlight from outside died down, leaving the two Neimoidians in shadows.

* * *

Author's Note: What's this? Two characters serendipitously stranded together _alone_ for an extended period of time? I wonder what this could be leading to…


	2. First Contact

It was an hour later and the Viceroy had just finished wetting some towels at the small sink at the side of the shuttle's roomy cabin; using some of their spare water just to wash their muddy feet and the floor as Gunray had first ordained, this was switched to just a full body wash at the advice of Haako. It had been a long stressful day full of deep loss, and Neimoidians typically did not like to eat dinner and sleep feeling unclean. There was a rather tense moment where the two businessmen inevitably debated on how this washing was to be done and who would go first:

"Alright, Haako, if you'll kindly step outside the ship while I wash myself…"

"What? No! I'm not going out t'ere, Sir."

Gunray dropped his shoulders and glared at his lawyer. "What do you mean you're not going out?"

"T'at beast could still be out t'ere, Viceroy!" Rune pleaded. "Please, don't make me go out t'ere."

"T'en how am I supposed to wash myself?" Nute challenged.

"Simple: I will turn myself around and give you privacy." Rune demonstrated by turning his back to the Viceroy. "See? Ah' won't look! T'ere is no reason you should doubt me."

Nute stood there, tight-lipped and unsure if he could trust Haako with him being bare; this was not the first time their trust had been pushed by a particularly delicate situation involving the flesh… in a way, the Viceroy blamed himself for going too far with his lawyer during a certain vacation they took together to their home planet… And now, with everything going to Hell around them, the Viceroy was in no mood to be the first one to stretch his trust.

Finally, Gunray came back and said, "Tell you what, Haako: _you bathe first."_

There was a moment when Haako really had to hold himself back from arguing with his superior; how could the Viceroy he had served so loyally and known personally for so long not trust him to simply not look at him when bathing? Had he, Rune, done something to upset the Viceroy? Something inside the normally logical-minded Neimoidian felt _hurt_.

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Haako gave in, "Ok, fine. I'll bathe first."

He frowned at the floor paneling as he and his boss crossed paths, with Nute handing him a wet towel to clean with.

Standing at the end of the ship with Gunray at the other with his back turned and his armed crossed, Rune nervously removed his coveted hat and slipped out of his long grey-violet and green robes before dropping his long pants. Now nude and already feeling cold, Rune began to wipe himself down with the wet towel, the vulnerability without his robes and hat was frightening. Of all the things Rune wished he could wipe away from his light olive-green skin were the dark mottling that crisscrossed all over him; it was a common Neimoidian skin reaction to over-indulgence or (in his and Gunray's case) great stress.

It was twenty minutes later, and Rune had finished, dried, and wrapped himself in one of the five soft cotton bed-robes that Gunray had made off with in their escape from Cato. With his hands to his hips and his lips pursed slightly, Haako let his boss know he was finished. Gunray turned to face his now-clean lawyer, and at first the Viceroy was rather caught off guard by how unintentionally sensual Rune looked, with the dark red of the robe complimenting the smooth lighter-green skin of Rune's exposed chest…

"Sir, ah'r you alright?"

It took a moment for Nute to blink his nictitating membranes over his dark red eyes to wake himself out of his stupor.

"Er, ah, yes. Ah' was just… recalling t'at is one of my robes."

"Yes, I know t'is is your robe." Rune said as he folded his thin arms and gave his boss a jaded expression. "You don't mind if I wear it, do you? Unless you ah'r afraid I might steal it?"

Nute shot his lawyer an annoyed look as he picked up his wet wash towel and dry towel and walked passed him to the back of the ship, strangely forgetful of his previous fears of Rune looking at him in the nude. Rune kept his back turned as Gunray stripped off his many ornate robes and removed his proud tiara from his lumped head. As Nute began to wash himself, Rune could feel himself growing antsy and irritated, his thoughts returning to all the times where he had proven his loyalty by committing certain "acts" upon the Viceroy upon command in the late nights within the cold space freighters or the warm master bed within Gunray's Palace; Haako also felt he more then proved his trustworthiness by never revealing these most forbidden actions. It was he, Rune, who was the one who extended himself the furthest to prove his loyalty to the Viceroy as a means of appeasing the Viceroy's soured trust since the betrayal of the Dark Lord. After their time looking out for one another in prison on Coruscant, Rune was sure their trust would not be compromised again, and the attorney felt this was essential if they were to both survive this war. But following each nightly encounter, Rune recalled Nute's embrace following, his lips upon the smooth nose-less spot of his face, his warm touch…

Rune sighed as he placed his hand to the side of his face, his fingers and claws grazing his lips. Call it a moment of weakness or passion, but Haako turned to sneak a peak at the nude Gunray; he desired to see that full, somewhat paunchy form covered in light blue glossy skin with light patches of green and yellow, and spidered in pink mottling. Rune felt a spark of pleasure go through him as he stared up and down Gunray, from his large cranium down to his wide-set two-toed feet. Then he quickly turned his head back around.

_Oh no! What have I done?_ Rune suddenly thought as he realized he had broken the trust he held with Nute not to look while they were bathing.

Haako tried to play it cool when Gunray had finished cleaning himself and dressed himself in another bedroom robe. Haako was lucky that Gunray seemed to not notice the slight blushing over his bony cheeks.

"Well, we might as well eat and get to bed." Gunray grumbled as he proceeded to move some of his expensive treasures out of the way of a fold out table and a large mattress which he and Haako pulled out from under the ship's cabin seating.

An hour passed by with the Viceroy and his legal attorney having dinner at the small pullout table across from one another. The air was oddly tense as the two businessmen sat silently, chewing on some chewgrubs, edible fungi and other Neimoidian goodies brought with them from their home world. For Rune, it was his continuing guilt over peeking at his boss and their memories of the night they let go; for Nute, it was tire from their day of fleeing for their lives and the sense of deep loss at losing their home world to the bastards of the Republic.

The mood certainly didn't change later in the night when the two men were laying in bed together, their backs coldly to one another in awkward fetal positions under the covers. They almost seemed like a married couple on the verge of divorce, but within their complicated minds and vivid dreams, they were nothing too dissimilar.

* * *

It was within the years of the Great Peace of the Republic, after Gunray and Haako had been thankfully freed from life-long prison sentences thanks to the Force-send Lott Dod. Aside from the now-tainted reputations of the Neimoidian species (not that Neimoidians were looked highly upon to begin with), business continued for the Trade Federation, with the mighty corporation still growing mightier with each passing business transaction in the Galaxy and every Republic tax evasion. But the darkness of their former client still lingered heavy on over the heads, and the pressures of the Republic's overbearing taxations on the Federations routes were starting to become quite a never-ending cat-and-mouse game all over the Galaxy. The threat of going back to prison, back to those cold steel cages fit only for animals, was of constant stress to the Viceroy.

Leaning against the cold metal wall of their large freighter ship, with his head down contemplatively with his right hand holding his (bad) left arm protectively, Rune Haako stood just outside his boss's private living quarters within the ship. The Viceroy had just gotten off the phone with a close Neimoidian partner; he was furious after hearing that yet another route was being overseen by Republic forces, and after the disaster of Naboo, Gunray wasn't confident enough to challenged another military. The feelings of encroachment were palpable amongst their fellow Neimoidians, and when Gunray finally allowed his lawyer inside his room, the Viceroy looked like he wanted to punch someone. But with the frustrations of the business, their tainted reputations, and the Republic's bullshit, there was another kind of stress brewing, and it was something rather odd happening between the Viceroy and his lawyer.

"Viceroy, you really mustn't drink so much." Haako tried to warn as Gunray, with his back coldly to him, uncorked a bottle of strong Neimoidian wine and went to fill a gold goblet for perhaps the fifth time.

"I am not a grub, Haako," Gunray replied gruffly with his back still turned. "Ah' 'ave been working all damn day, an' ah' need somet'ing, anyt'ing, to help myself calm down."

Rune pursed his full lips and frowned in protest as he limped closer to his boss; there was no way the schooled attorney was going to let the leader of the grand Trade Federation drink himself into a poisoning.

"Viceroy, listen to me! Ah' am not out to talk down to you, but t'ere ah' ot'er ways to relieve your st'wess. Ah' am under st'wess, too, but ah' can help you."

Finally, Gunray put both the bottle and goblet down, turned around and sat down on a honey-colored wooden chest that was decorated in Sovereign Beetle carvings. Resting his head in one hand while a cigar smoldered in the other, the Viceroy sighed and rubbed his tired eyes before looking up at Haako.

"And what could _you_ do for me?" He coldly asked.

Rune thought, then answered calmly, "Well, Sir, anyt'ing you would like."

Gunray gave him a look of incredulity. Haako continued,

"Viceroy, how long have you known me? How many times have I gone out of my way to appease you?"

Gunray gazed at the floor temporarily before answering: "Well… for quite a while now. But why does it matter how long you have been with me, or what you have done for me? You ah' my _cohorta_, it is your job to serve me."

"Yes, you ah'r right, Viceroy, it is my job. But my point is you do not need to indulge in so much drink when you have me here. You ah'r our leader, and I don't want to see you fall apart the way so many others have. If t'ere is somet'ing I can do to help you relax, tell me."

As the darkness of the locked room cast strong shadows upon them both, Gunray was suddenly captivated and surprised by the conviction in Haako's face and voice. Something told the Viceroy this was more then just about his stress.

"Haako… why do you care so much about me?"

Before him, Haako's expression sunk into a nervous frown, as if he wanted to say something but was fearful to. Eventually he did, as he sunk to his knees, looking up at his superior,

"Because, Sir… we have been through so much. You ah'r the only person who was willing to employ me long-term and to a high position despite my disability. You trusted in me as I have you, and you have looked passed my weakness and saw only my strengths..."

Gunray's brows raised as he thought back, not quite remembering if he was ever concerned that Haako's palsy limpness of his left arm and left leg getting in the way of business. It was perfectly normal for Neimoidian employers to turn away clients with disabilities (though you'd seldom ever see a Neimoidian with a disability, as they would have been attacked and killed immediately in the Communal Hives/Grub Hatcheries by their fellow larvae).

"T'at means a lot to me, Viceroy. _You_ mean a lot to me."

At that point, Gunray's eyes grew wide as these words hit him, and Haako crept gingerly closer to his boss until they were only a foot away from each other. Haako gazed up into Gunray's eyes with his own large orange eyes as he braced himself on his knees with his hands holding the wooden chest right between Gunray's splayed legs.

"Haako…! I… you… n-_no…!"_

"Why not, Viceroy?" Haako spoke softly. "I do recall those times while we were both sitting in prison, where you revealed to me that you were scared, and I comforted you with just a light touch and a word, telling you it would be alright."

"Y-yes, I did loose my composure, but we were in prison, surrounded by all t'at cold steel; I was afraid we would be convicted, and I would never see the light of day or feel the warmth of Cato-Neimoidia's sun!" Gunray tried to reason while growing all the more anxious. "Are you trying to_ extort me with t'is information?"_

"No, Viceroy, never. I have no such ambitions. I only mention t'em here to you as a means of you allowing _me_ to express how _I _feel. I am sorry, Sir, I know such activity is highly inappropriate of beings like us, but I… I can no longer ignore my internal desires for you…" Haako crept even closer.

Gripping the front of the chest, Gunray was growing more and more anxious by his attorney's words and actions.

"H-Haako… how long have you had t'ese feelings for me?"

"Viceroy, I t'ink you have known for quite some time now t'at ah' have felt t'is strongly for you. And ah' know you have developed some feelings for me, too."

Gunray glared down at Haako. _"W-what do you mean by t'at? How would you know t'at? Is t'is not hearsay on your part, Haako?"_

"Legally, yes it is, Viceroy. But t'is is not a legal case and we ah'r not in a courtroom." Haako answered smartly, raising his brows. Then the Settlement Officer struggled to his feet and looked down into Gunray's eyes with a surprising amount of sincerity. "Viceroy… although you have taken great care in hiding it, I have caught you staring at me on growing occasion when we ah'r together. _I know I have a certain body and mannerisms that please you."_

Nute's eyes twitched as he looked briefly to the floor in remembrance; he was at a loss for words now that his secret activities have become known, and he cursed himself for being unable to restrain his eyes. Now all he wanted to do was run away from this very awkward situation.

Finally, Rune inched right up to his boss between his parted long legs; gingerly placing his good right hand upon Nute's shoulder, he spoke,

"If my body is what will keep you sober and sane, then for the sake of us and our corporation, my body is yours."

The Viceroy stared at his lawyer, his mind in a swirl of panic and growing desire at the warm touch and aura of his lieutenant.

"If we just… kissed… no one would know."

"But, Haako… I-I can't! I-I'm not! _I'm not like that!…_ I swear I'm not!"

"Just one kiss would not make you so, Sir."

Gunray swallowed away a lump in his throat, and beads of sweat appeared over the lumps of his forehead. Haako leaned forward to rest into his boss so that they were practically holding each other, so very close to his superior's unsure lips.

_"Haako… please…!"_

_"Just let me help you feel better…"_

_"Haako, no… I-I can't…"_

_"Just this once, Viceroy… No one has to know…"_

Gunray turned back to look Haako in the eyes, his brows turned up in an anxious frown and his normally downturned mouth was even deeper but his lips finally started to relax in growing trust.

Haako looked right back at him with sincerity. _"You know me, Viceroy. You 'ave known me all t'ese years. I will never tell."_

Nute found himself staring into Rune's large bright red eyes that seemed to shine with a kind of imploring that was both so cute and irresistible. Finally, Nute gave in to his tired state and took a small breath to relax his chiseled face; he put away all his fears of the social ramifications of their next action as he cautiously lifted his chin, closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips in advancement. Rune smiled broadly before puckering his own light pink lips and kissing Nute on the mouth, resting his arms over the Viceroy's shoulders. Rather overwhelmed by all the physical interaction, Gunray gripped Haako's upper arms with his own broad hands, mentally preparing to push Haako away.

But it never came to that. It was so strange, how their simple kiss evolved into full-on mouth contact; it was mostly due to Haako becoming rather excited when his superior grabbed his arms, as if to say he wanted him badly and Haako just wanted to answer his superior's demand. With their eyes closed, the two Neimoidians didn't think about anything else.

It was funny how his lawyer kissed him with more passion and care then any woman the Viceroy had ever been with, and with his age and status as a Neimoidian, Nute had been around the hive, so to speak. But the Viceroy's promiscuous nature was just the symptom of a big issue that had plagued Gunray's mind for quite some years now: as Haako had mentioned, Nute had wandering eyes which reflected in an certain unsureness of himself. While he certainly did not intend for this to happen, Gunray had indeed developed certain feelings for his lawyer, feelings which he dared not tell a soul about, especially other Neimoidians, less he be humiliated and ostracized. Mentally, he blamed Haako of course, for being such a soft, gown-wearing excuse of a man.

But now that he was there with Rune, kissing sweet Rune's soft lips and feeling so comfortable, Nute for the moment didn't care; he didn't care about his reputation, the social restraints of Neimoidian culture, the rest of the Galaxy, his hatred of Amidala, or his own deep fears. For so long he had been under such growing stress and now he needed an escape. Gunray was always the rule-breaking type (as if his tax evasion and planet-invading were any indication), so becoming sexually attracted to another drone (male) Neimoidian just should not scare him anymore.

By that point their kissing had evolved into further physical contact: Rune found himself fully embracing his boss around the neck, straddling Nute's lap with his dress-like robes pulled up to expose the tight leggings he wore. The Viceroy in response allowed his hands to migrate down Rune's rather curvy body down to grip his hips. Rune let out a little sound of excitement at feeling his body explored, and tilted his head to catch a quick breath of air for them both before full-on sucking Nute's mouth, which Nute himself seemed to enjoy, holding on tightly to Rune.

With their breathing and heart rates climbing, the two Neimoidians began to experience simultaneous hard-ons, which neither certainly planned on. This was just meant to be a harmless kiss, but now it was getting out of hand. Slowly but careful not to arise suspicion in one another, Nute and Rune broke off their long kiss, the moment ending with a long gaze into each other's bright jeweled eyes.

Nervously blinking his nictating membranes, Gunray removed his hands from gripping his attorney's hips as Haako gingerly lifted himself off of Gunray's lap and straightened out his robes, a bright blush crossed over his lean face. Clearing his throat, Nute was the first to break the awkward silence.

"Erm… well, yes. Ahh… t'ank you for t'at, Haako. I… actually do feel quite a bit better now…" Nute politely nodded his head to his lawyer.

Rather overcome that the Viceroy had found his kiss to be pleasurable, Rune clasp his hands together and bowed deeply, stammering, "Oh, yes! Ah, t'ank you, Sir; er, you ah'r very _wahr koom_!"

"Good-good, Haako. You ah'r dismissed for the night."

With another bow, Rune quickly left the room for his own. Down the entire way, he felt like he was floating; it was one thing for another Neimoidian to care enough that they would give you such a prestigious job despite a clear weakness, but to have that same Neimoidian leader accept such a physical show of affection meant so much to Rune.

Rune could still remember vividly what he did that night after their big kiss; there he was laying in his bed with his sheets pulled back, a towel under himself to keep his expensive sheets and mattress from becoming dirtied; the feel of the back of his scaly hand upon his kissing lips did not compare to the firm lips of the Viceroy but was close enough to elicit an enjoyable session of masturbation, with Rune naked in bed except for his elaborate hat, working his shaft into the night until he eventually popped white strings of what had built up inside him from that one special kiss he shared with his superior.

But standing alone within the cold darkness of his room, that same superior was not feeling quite as invigorated about their secret actions that night. With his already stress-wrinkled face falling into a dreading frown, Nute held his face in his scaly hands in utter disbelief at himself.

"_Oh no… what is wrong with me? What have I done?!"_


	3. Rivers of Remembrance

It was about the tenth hour in the morning on the swamp planet, and both Neimoidians awoke to what felt like a heat wave. The clouds of yesterday had left for the time being, leaving the planet's large sun to practically roast the inside of Gunray's _Lapiz Cutter_. After sacrificing more of their water supply on boiling some Pylat eggs and washing their faces, Gunray and Haako started to slip back into their expensive robes; however, due to the heat, they both ended up just throwing on knee-length knickerbockers and open, long decorated robes of thin material (more clothes which Gunray had gotten away from Cato-Neimoidia with.) The two agreed that since they were clearly the only Neimoidians on this planet, they could get away with wearing such revealing clothing while avoiding public and social scrutiny.

However, as the day grew on and the heat grew on, Gunray and Haako soon found they could not stay inside the shuttle for fear of passing out, and so threw open the entrance door and sat slumped by the door, panting in the fresh air. With their backs resting against stacks of seating pillows and their bare feet laying on the ramp or hanging off the side, the two Neimoidians patiently waited for a CIS ship of some kind to come for them, though with no return messages on their computer's log, it was looking like that might not happen soon.

Wiping away beads of sweat from under the brim of his attorney's headdress, Haako asked his superior,

"When do you t'ink the rescue will come, Viceroy?"

Flipping back the long hanging flaps of his viceroy's tiara and signing, Gunray answered irritatingly, "My guess is when t'ey finally _decide_ to."

Haako meekly looked away with an agreeing shrug; he felt it better to just agree with the Viceroy then get him riled up at him. Then Haako had a troubling thought:

"Sir, (pant), what if t'is is some sort of punishment?"

"Punishment? (Pant) What the hell do you mean by t'at?" Gunray questioned with his head resting on his fist.

"Well, Sir, we _did_ forget your mechno-chair back on Cato-Neimoidia, remember?"

Gunray's low grumpy brows now rose into a more worried frown.

Haako took a gulp. "What if… leaving us str'wanded here is the General's way of making us pay for t'at mistake?"

Gunray felt his chest tighten, not just from the heat but also from the impending stress of ever having to face that degenerate Droid General for such a big mistake. Rubbing his dry eyes, Gunray said,

"Um, well… t'en ah' guess (pant) we will just have to stay here for a while!" He made a lackluster wave of his hand.

"_What…?"_ Haako stammered, looking at him.

But Gunray was quick to cut him off: "Look, Haako, do you really t'ink t'ey are just going to leave us here for good? You and I know the Dark Lord would not allow it, especially when the Republic has ships of t'ere own snooping around for us. So just calm yourself; we will be picked up in due time. If the General insists on testing us, t'en we will meet him with our patience."

Nute offered a confident smile to his lawyer, but Rune could only return an uncomfortable half-grin before sighing and turning back to gazing out at the violet-colored swamps and clear blue-green sky.

It was a few sweltering moments later of the two Neimoidians sunbathing, and the Viceroy sent his attorney back into the ship to make them both some fruit drinks using their water and some sweet Cato-fruit. However, when Rune begrudgingly got up and went back inside his boss's ship, he discovered a huge problem:

"Oh no! Ah, Sir? Sir!"

"What is it now?"

"We ah'r out of water!"

Gunray's eyes shot open.

"What?! Ah'r you sure?"

"Yes! T'ere is no water coming out of the faucets!"

Peeking inside and seeing Haako turn the nobs and nothing coming out, Gunray knew this was real. As Haako ran to him and whined that they were both going to die for sure before the rescues came, Gunray took hold of his upper arms and shook him slightly, ordering him to again calm down.

"Haako! Be still and listen: t'ere is t'at small murky river t'at runs t'wew the mud outside of our ship. All we have to do is follow t'at stream up and we should find a clean water source, perhaps a lagoon."

"Well… ok, I suppose it would not hurt to try and look. But what about t'at creature t'at tried to eat us last time?"

"No need to worry about t'at, Haako." Gunray smiled as he reached out and grabbed ahold of his Neimoidian Ceremonial Blaster Rifle.

His lawyer could only gulp and frown.

And so they were off, the two Neimoidians having better luck treading through the hot wet mud with their knee-length knickerbockers and higher-trimmed robes on; the lack of heavier expensive robes also allowed Gunray to carry his rifle while Haako carried the large water container from under the sink of the ship.

It was about a thirty-minute trek up the dirty-sludge river and into the deep swampy woods until the two Trade Federation leaders finally found what they hoped desperately to find: a waterfall, albeit a small one. With gasps of happiness the Neimoidians surged forward to the steady stream of water running down a series of high rocks cradled by thick tree roots; Nute and Rune waded through the deep water up to their hips just to get a cold clean water into their broad cupped hands and up to their dry lips. Even in their enthusiasm of finding clean water, the ever-cautious aliens knew that they were still in unfamiliar territory, and so kept their large gem-like eyes peeled for any dangerous creatures or ships flying over.

"Ahh, t'at is so _much_ better!" Rune said happily licking his lips and flicking the water off his nimble fingers.

"Yes, fortune indeed smiles upon us." Nute proclaimed happily, as he flicked droplets of cool water upon his sloped grey-blue face.

After allowing themselves some time to drink up and fill their ship's water container, the Viceroy and his attorney headed back to the ship with plans on now giving themselves a proper wash when the strong sun went down.

It was later after the two Neimoidians were dressed in their usual fancy robes/headdresses and enjoyed a modest lunch of boiled Pylat eggs with mold-soup. As they ate with the ship's radio playing lightly in the background and the sun shining through the open door, Gunray noticed his legal council was looking a bit glum. Very much the discerning businessman, Gunray asked him,

"What seems to be t'woubling you, Haako? 'Ah know we ah'r still stuck here, but at least we found water."

"Oh, not'ing really important, Viceroy…" Rune said as he meekly stirred his soup with his chin resting in his hand. "It is just t'at… 'ah feel 'ah should apologize."

"For what?"

"Well, Sir, I feel as t'ough 'ah have been a bit of a burdon during t'is whole ordeal. 'Ah have probably been complaining too much or questioning you too often… I feel I probably should be t'wrusting you more as a leader."

Gunray was unsure of how to respond to this; while it was true that his lawyer had been nagging him quite a bit for the past day and a half, Gunray could no longer deny that Haako has been the most loyal being in his whole life.

"Er, well… you don't need to, Haako. You 'ave served me very well! Not just as a legal _cohorta_, but as a close companion, I assure you."

Haako looked up and smiled briefly, muttering in Pak-Pak: _"Ranka yu."_

As Haako meekly turned away again, Gunray could feel a part of inside him come back to life; like a part of him that got a taste of that adorable smile of Haako, his large twinkling bright red-orange eyes and that shyness that you just wanted to cuddle. Gunray got a taste of that secret enjoyment that one would not expect from a lawyer, and over the time of their marooning, he craved for it again.

"You ah' _war-koom_, Haako. But why have you now developed t'is negativity around yourself?"

"Well…" Haako started, but had to pause to think about whether he really wanted to bring up the dream he had. Eventually, he got up the courage to talk about it, "… Sir, I 'ad a dr'weam last night, er, a flashback if you will…"

"Yes?"

"And, it was of the first time you and I, um… shared t'at kiss."

Gunray pursed his lips and blinked nervously. "Ahh, t'at… Why ah'r you 'aving dr'weams of t'at? T'at was quite a while ago…"

"To be honest, I t'ink t'at is the reason I thought of it: ever since we have slowly lost our planet system, it seems you have lost your interest in me, Viceroy…"

Haako nervously looked up at his boss, who's thick brows fell in preparation for a defensive snap, but Haako continued before Gunray could open his mouth,

"I know what you ah'r going to say, t'at our times toget'er alone were just for the sake of physical comfort as we both coped with the crumbling Galaxy around us. You want to say we touched each other and slept together out of a need to be comforted so t'at the next morning it would be forgotten and we would be fulfilled to work like good businessmen. But, Sir… in my time away from you during your time on Geonosis, I felt empty. And I sense you did, too."

Once given the chance, Gunray responded defensively: "H-how do you know how I am feeling? You can't read my mind!"

"Search your feelings, Viceroy." Haako spoke softly. "I know it is forbidden of our kind, but so is our union."

Gunray replied gruffly: "Our 'union' was just a physical one, I assure you, Haako. Our union was one of give and take; I give you a prestigious job despite certain physical setbacks on your part, and you 'service' me when stresses consume me. But we had another deal, remember: you assured me t'at just because I was going to bed with you did not mean I was stuck with you. I still desire women, Haako. I mean, if I only kept you around, t'en it might not look right and people might catch on. You understand, right?"

Gunray offered a confident grin to Haako, but the legal council was having none of it. The other Neimoidian turned away sadly, saying,

"Y-yes… I guess I do, Viceroy. It's just t'at, when you were gone, t'ere was no one really t'ere for me. I mean, yes, Senator Dodd and Captain Tuuk were there to 'distract' me, but they often took advantage of my physical state. They often made mockery of my reoccurring ailment."

"But… you 'ave since overcome your palsy, it appears."

"Yes, I 'ave. But I still struggle with certain activities, as you yourself know from past experience with me."

Nute hung his head, guilty of having forced Rune on top once and recalling the look of pain that crossed the other Neimoidian when he tried (and failed) to perform.

Rune looked off in the distance, his face hung with shame.

"People wonder why ah' am so pessimistic a lot of the time, and t'is is partly why. I am not used to being considered a useful being, not since my disability came about in my youth. Now everyone wonders why I had not died in the Grub Hatchery. I had to constantly prove t'at I am a useful Neimoidian. As much as our planet's rulers have tried to encourage our species to procreate (due, of course, to our low population count), no females would want me, Viceroy. T'ey saw the way I walked and t'ey knew."

Then there was the moment where Gunray actually caught what looked like gathering tears in Haako's large eyes before the lawyer quickly turned his head away, and Gunray instinctively did the same.

Crying was one of those things that Neimoidians wouldn't touch with a six-foot-Lightsaber; they as a people had no idea of how to handle someone who wept, so the only action to take was polite avoidance until the Neimoidian in question had regained their composure. And that is what Gunray did; Haako did indeed get back control of himself, though he was still visibly embarrassed.

"F-forgive me, Viceroy. I didn't mean t-to…"

"It's fine, Haako." Gunray quickly waved away with his hand. "It's just fine. And… I'm sorry t'at I left for Geonosis without telling you."

"I-it's ok now, Viceroy."

They quietly finished their lunches before the two Neimoidians went about the rest of their day. But their memories of better times still lingered...

* * *

"_Ohhhhhh, Haakohhhhh…"_

It was three years after the Naboo failure, a year after their first kiss sealed into their memory banks, and now that moment had developed into a full-on physical give-and-take for the two Neimoidian rulers of the Trade Federation.

Despite their great losses all thanks to the greedy Republic and their taxes, the Trade Federation was still making it by with funds to spare, mostly in part to supply and demand by the planets who were willing to pay double their original shipping charges to make up for the taxations. This still left the top cat Neimoidians with allowable vacation times, which for the Viceroy and his legal advisor was most welcome indeed, since their activities alone together had grown to such a degree that neither could risk continuing their forbidden activities onboard their ships lest one of their many fellow Neimoidians, allies, or Droids happen to walk in on them.

So there they were, locked safely behind the steel brass walls of Nute Gunray's palace on Cato-Neimoidia; it was a brilliant show of traditional Neimoidian architecture and artistic design with its pillars, tiles, carpets and staircases lined with the elaborate shell markings of the native Sovereign Beetle. After enjoying a day of sleeping in, having brunch of fine fungi and fine wine, catching the latest business reports on the hologram, and taking a rather comfortable stroll together over Gunray's estate, the two Neimoidians had now retired to the master bedroom. It was here that Nute Gunray found himself in a position with that certain someone that he could have never dreamed of.

His lawyer Rune Haako, completely naked except for his large framed headdress of course, was right in the middle of orally pleasuring the Viceroy; Rune's soft full lips were enveloped over Nute's impressive cock, which throbbed every time Rune tightened his mouth and lips in a hard suck. Ignoring the chilliness of being nude, Rune was on his knees like the good and faithful servant that he was, fondling his superior's balls and inserting his long fingers into his cloaca, earning some nice long moans from Nute. Nute, still dressed in some of his traditional red and orange robes, was pants-less from the waist down, with his slightly paunch stomach showing under the shadow of the robes he kept lifted over Rune's head so that the Viceroy would not get his own fluids on his nice robes. His tall Viceroy's tiara sat slightly crooked on his large head.

With his head cocked to the side, his eyes closed lazily and his upturned mouth slightly ajar to show his pointy top teeth lightly digging into his bottom lip, Gunray could feel himself about to come, with his balls tightening in Haako's nimble fingers, and his bright crimson cock becoming rock hard with a ting of pain and a sudden rush down his body. Rune must have felt it too, as he took a breath and swallowed in the entire length of Nute's organ, sucking hard while raking his tongue against the ridged underside.

"_H-Haako! Ahh! I-I'm going to…! __**Ohh!"**_ Gunray begged, his normally deep voice becoming quite high-pitched at the end.

Before he could even finish his sentence, he felt his body suddenly spew strings of white from the very tip of his length; Haako pulled Gunray's impressive girth from his wet mouth and took in a breath of fresh air just as his bare chest was showered in sperm.

Breathing heavy, Nute felt his knees buckle and braced himself on some furniture, beads of sweat visible on his lumpy forehead. Nute opened his gem-like dark red eyes and peered down to see a rather beautiful sight: Rune, with his large emotional eyes gazing back at him, panting with his cum-covered chest and stomach rising and falling, and leaning back on his good arm and a little smirk on his lips.

"(Pant-pant) Rune, I swear… (Pant) if you were not my lawyer…" Nute teased him as he plucked a small towel from his bedroom counter, took hold of his receding length and cleaned himself off.

"(Pant) You would do _what_ exactly, Sir?" Rune replied, unfazed by his boss's phony threat.

"Keep talking and I may not let you get d'wessed, Haako."

Rune gave a little laugh. "Well, I t'ink I may need a shower first, Viceroy." Rune said with a little laugh, noting the Viceroy's fresh fertilization on his chest.

Finally, Nute gave a half-nod and left the wall to go to his large private bathroom the set things up; he turned on the hot water to fill his large tub, set out some towels and came back out to find Rune still sitting on the floor.

"Well?" Nute said with a wave towards the bathroom. "Ah'r you not coming?"

Rune gave his superior a sheepish look and spoke, "Um, Sir… ah' need help getting up, remember?"

"Oh! Right, my apologies."

Nute quickly walked over to Rune, took hold of his upper arms and hoisted him up to his feet. As they walked to the fancy marble bathroom, Nute did feel rather sheepish himself for forgetting about Rune's physically disabling palsy, which left his left arm and left leg almost useless. It was unusual for Neimoidians to feel sympathy or empathy towards another Neimoidian, but given how loyal Rune had been to him throughout their ordeal dealing with the oppression of the Republic, Nute could feel something inside him developing for his legal _cohorta_.

Most fortunately, neither Neimoidian had suffered any real consequences from their secret activities, but this didn't stop Nute Gunray from maintaining an emotional detachment from his business partner, as was customary (and required) of their species. So when Rune cheekily invited the Viceroy to join him within his large enough tube, Nute rather coldly refused him, insulted him, threw a small washcloth at Rune and told him to clean himself up for bed before shutting the door.

Standing nude, dirty and alone in the bathroom as the warm water continued to run over him, Rune stared at the door almost dumbfounded at his superior's terribly mean action before turning away and sighing sadly as he began to wash himself. If only the Viceroy knew how much he longed for his embrace, his kiss, his touch. Rune knew to feel such thoughts was entirely improper of a Neimoidian, and that he was possibly putting the Viceroy in even greater risk of damaging his already damaged reputation for Rune's own physical desires.

Glancing over at his hard-earned attorney's cowl headdress that sat proudly upon the sink top, Haako felt guilty of his increasing pressure on the Viceroy to appease him. Sure, Rune was a skilled manipulator who could sell lava on Mustafar is he wanted to; it was why he was hired to be the top negotiator for the Trade Federation. But Rune was also responsible to be a sort of "damage control" for the corporation as well; it was his job to keep certain "situations" under control. Now it seemed Rune Haako himself was _causing_ a bad situation rather then _preventing_ one like he should.

Stepping out of the shower after finishing his wash and drying off with a towel, Rune made himself a promise that he would lay off his flirting with the Viceroy. He would still offer himself as physical appeasement for the boss in order to prevent Nute (and perhaps himself) from turning to other more dangerous means of relieving their stress.

Exiting the bathroom wearing a long-sleeve greyish purple kimono with matching long pants and a bright blue robe inside, Rune quietly approached the giant bed where Nute laid comfortably in. Nute lowered the book he was reading with a small sigh and looked his lawyer up and down, his eyes tired; Nute was also dressed in a loose-fitting dark maroon kimono and long pants, but he wore no under robe and instead allowed his bare chest to show.

Rune struggled to break away his stare from Nute's tantalizing chest and belly, but took a respectful bow to the dominant Neimoidian before saying,

"Viceroy, I-I must apologize to you for my constant tw'ifling with you. I know you ah'r under a lot of stw'ess right now and I 'ave not been helping t'at. Please forgive me for my dishonorable behavior, and I will do better." Rune bowed again.

Nute was rather overcome by his attorney's humility, as he felt like he should be the one to apologize to Rune for cursing him out in anger and throwing a towel at him after he had just got done servicing him and remaining so loyal to him for so long.

"Haako… t'ere is no need for an apology. If I may, I am sorry for how I 'ave been t'weating you; ah' 'ave just been so overwhelmed with fury over how humiliated I am t'anks to Amidala and the Republic's taxation of our kind. Ahh… I do appw'eciate what you do for me."

Haako smiled fondly to him, politely holding his bad hand in his good hand like a maid.

The two Neimoidians gazed at one another for what seemed like many minutes; it was one of those rare occasions when the two scheming Neimoidians held the look of sincerity in their large colorful insect eyes and their faces were relaxed. Yet again, the two Insectoids found themselves at such ease when they were alone together... it was so odd...

Then clearing his throat, Nute spoke up: "… Erm, well anyways. If you would like to come lie down with me and relax, you ah' welcome to. Ah' little mildew rubdown would not hurt either." Nute gave a raised brow and smirk as he reached over to his nightstand and pulled out a jar containing fresh purified Neimoidian wet mildew ready to use.

"Only if you request it of me, my Viceroy." Haako said with another respectful bow, still smiling.

"Ah' do."

And so, Haako happily took the jar and tried to open it between his legs with his one good hand as Gunray stripped off his robe and laid back in his bed with his head resting against his many pillows. Climbing in bed alongside him, Rune sheepishly handed back the jar of mildew he was unable to open, allowing Nute to open it for him with his strong fingers. Stripping off his own top robe (to avoid dealing with his long sleeves getting messy), Rune scooped out some small amounts of the wet green substance upon his long fingers and began to gently apply the stuff to Nute's chest. Nute shivered a little at the cool feel of the mildew upon his blue skin but quickly entered a very relaxed state with a deep sigh and resting his arms over his head, leaving himself totally open to the other Neimoidian's nimble touch (indeed a very uncommon occurrence within their species); Haako, sensing the mutual relaxation, straddled Gunray's hips, their crotches so close together, so that Haako could have a better position to rub his full palms of mildew over his the Viceroy's pectorals, paunch stomach, and ribcage. A smile crept up over Nute's face and he gave a long low croak of content; Rune responded with a happy croak of his own, his back bend and his head low to take in the masculine body he so enjoyed touching.

When the relaxing mildew massage was complete, Gunray's skin already looked brighter and healthier, though Rune gazed at poor Nute's growing number of stress-related wrinkles and mottling lines across his face; oh how the attorney wanted to give his boss a kiss just to ease the little remaining tension in his face. Eventually Nute gazed right back up at Rune and blushed a bit at seeing his lawyer's bare top half and straddling him. Normally Nute would insult the other bug and tell him to get off of him, but there was no way he could do that now that he was relaxed and they had his whole palace to themselves. Without care, Gunray lifted his hand to gently rub under Haako's chin, then dragged his claws down Haako's bare chest and stomach, tracing around his muscles. Now Haako was the one blushing!

Without another word, the two Neimoidians threw the covers over themselves and wrapped each other in a warm embrace. As their lips locked without hesitation, Nute turned out the lamp light on his nightstand, bringing about total darkness in the large royal room. Their specialized Infrared eyesight was not used; instead, the two older Neimoidians chose to enjoy each other's touch and taste.

However even with how unnaturally comfortable the two Neimoidians were with each other, they still had yet to have sex, equally due to Nute's homophobia and Rune's timidity. But that time would come quite soon…


	4. The Dive

After a day of more sunbathing, business accounting, washing their robes clean and playing some rounds of Sabacc, it was near nighttime on the planet and the Neimoidians took turns returning back to the waterfall to wash themselves for bed.

But even the cold water of the small waterfall could not wash Gunray of his business partner's lingering words. Internally, the Viceroy felt pulled in two different directions: on one side there was Haako, the one being who always brought a sense of safety and stability to the stressed out Gunray when working alongside, surviving war alongside, and ultimately sleeping alongside during their good and bad times; but on the other side, Gunray feared what would become of his already tarnished reputation and the reputation of the Trade Federation if he were hit with yet another massive scandal that he was in a homosexual relationship with his lawyer. Now, one could argue that sleeping with your legal advisor was small fungi next to the Naboo Invasion; however, considering how humiliating Gunray's "biography" written by his former mistress was, how much better would it be if the whole Galaxy (including the dreaded Sith) were to find out that the Viceroy was gay?

As Gunray dried himself off with his towel and wrapped himself up in his bathrobe, he called for Haako who had been waiting outside the thick brush with his towel and bathrobe. Sheepishly approaching the area among the thick swamp trees and hanging vines casting shadows in the waning light, Rune held his forearms in his hands crossed protectively over his chest as he carried his own towels and robe. There was a moment when neither knew what to say as Rune approached, wearing his hat like Nute even before and after their baths respectively: symbolic, perhaps, of their mutual desires to shield themselves of any more unexpected emotional situations after that day.

But eventually, Rune spoke up, "…So, have you managed to locate any good mildew, Viceroy?" He smiled innocently.

Nute knew Rune was trying to make up for their tough conversation earlier, and wanting to lighten the mood himself he smiled as well. "No, I did not, most unfortunately. But I am sure you and I could benefit from a good mildew r'wubdown when we eventually get out of here."

Rune gave a little laugh and said, "Oh indeed!"

Nute confidently stepped down from the spot he was on and said with a smile: "Well, I will see you back at the ship."

Rune nodded as his boss passed him and away through the thick vegetation. Haako set his things down on a dry rock and waited until his boss was clear out of sight before nervously undressing himself in the dark swamps and nimbly stepped into the water towards the small waterfall.

Treading back to his _Sheathipede_ shuttle in preparation to clean his feet off, Gunray suddenly paused and realized he had left his Neimoidian Blaster Rifle back at the waterfall.

"Fucking hell…" Gunray grumbled to himself.

He quickly shuffled through the cold mud back to the area, hoping Haako had not gotten fully undressed yet. But too late: Nute got quite an eyeful of the nude Neimoidian bathing in the waterfall. Nute stood there, dumbstruck, at how shiny and smooth Rune's olive-green skin looked and the darker green serrated scales with the water running over his body and bald head; Rune's lean body, slender legs, nimble fingers…

Gunray could feel his mouth water for Haako's lips, his strong hands itching to grab Haako's firm ass, his masculine organ starting to peek from his vent in the hopes of once again plunging deep into Rune's own warm vent to incite those nightly wails of pleasure from the other Neimoidian…

It took the other Neimoidian whistling a little tune in the waterfall shower for Gunray to wake up from his fantasizing sexual thoughts; he almost stumbled in the thick mud and disbelief at these old fantasies. Could Rune have been right all along? Were they somehow meant to be this close, or was this just heat wave induced craziness? Shaking his head to bring himself back to reality, the Viceroy quickly fled the scene and back to his ship before his lawyer saw him. However, Gunray could not flee from the lingering thoughts he still held for Haako.

It wasn't much better when Haako eventually returned from his bath to already find his boss in bed with the ship lights out, apparently asleep without him. Quietly getting dressed and gingerly slipping into bed, Rune had to mentally stop himself from reaching his hand out to touch the other Neimoidian, knowing their situation was friendly but still very delicate. With a sigh, Rune retracted his hand, curled up and soon fell asleep himself.

Their dreams of the next few days once again brought about past memories, long overdue for their reflections:

* * *

It was into the next year of the Great Peace, though despite the name tensions were rising between the Republic and certain planetary systems who felt they were being taken advantage of by the government (including the Trade Federation), but for the most part the Neimoidians (perhaps at the wise persuasions of the skilled lawyer Rune Haako) were keeping some distance from the galactic drama.

This coupled with their continually fluctuating finances and fights with pirates was more then enough cause for another vacation for the Viceroy and his attorney. But by then, other beings (particularly their fellow Neimoidians) had started to notice two disturbing things: the shrinking personal space between the Viceroy and his attorney, and Gunray's increasing dependence on alcoholic alkaloids. Now it was perfectly normal for the posh Neimoidians to enthusiastically indulge in their favorite wines or potent insects after a hard days work, but it seemed the trials and tribulations after the Naboo fiasco and the stress of Gunray's crushed reputation was leading him to drown himself in Cato-Neimoidia's finest beetle alkaloids to the point where he was seeing the world in neon colors.

Luckily for the Trade employees and captains, the ever nervous Haako was always there to keep Gunray and his activities in check for the most part, but it was _how_ he was doing so was what caught their attention. There were times when a Freighter Subordinate would catch glimpses of Haako touching the Viceroy, and not just odd taps on the shoulder or following Gunray behind rather closely (though these were still considered taboo); now Haako was getting caught holding the Viceroy's hand, walking right beside him down the halls as though they were glued at the hip with Haako's (good) arm around Gunray's shoulders, and there was even one shocking rumor that the Settlement Officer had been seen _embracing_ the Viceroy in the dark of an office!

What a disgrace should this come out in public!

It was from that particular instance when the desperate Haako begged through their tight embrace for them to go back home to Cato-Neimoidia to rest and regain their proper composures. Gunray knew going back to their home planet with his lawyer was bound to end in certain activities they both would regret, but at that point he had been in space for so long and decided to take the chance with Haako.

As Haako was busy packing another suitcase of his many other personal robes, Gunray came and slumped down on his bed with a sigh. Casting a look to his boss, Haako asked:

"So you ah'r finished packing already, Sir?"

"My Droids ah'r, yes." Gunray replied with an air of smug.

Haako frowned at his boss's attitude. "You don't sound so excited to return home, Sir…"

"Oh, quite the cont'wary, Haako. Ah' 'ave t'ought about our homeworld everyday. Cato-Neimoidia is the most beautiful planet in our entire system. Ah' am very much anticipating my return home."

"…But not with me?" Haako asked without looking up, his tone a mix of disappointment and fear.

"Ah' didn't say t'at. Ah' 'ave just been so consumed with the desire for revenge… you know what ah' mean, or _whom_ ah' should say."

"Yes, Viceroy, ah' do. Believe me, ah' would like to see her torn apart by a kreehawk just as much as you. But let us make t'is t'wip not about t'at wretched girl. Let us make it about you and me."

"(Sigh.) You ah' right, Haako. I must not let her ruin our homecoming." But then Gunray stopped himself. Looking right at his laywer with a frown, he asked, "Wait. What do you mean 'make it about you and me'?"

Haako became nervous and rather embarrassed at himself; he quickly tried to correct himself: "Er, oh! I'm sorry, Sir. What ah' meant to say was, let us both enjoy t'is t'wip _equally!_ N-not like, um, us _physically together_ speaking."

Gunray blinked his nichtating membranes with raised brows and an upper lip as if to say, "that's what I _thought_ you said" before turning away towards the window overlooking a rather beautiful nebula.

There was an awkward silence as Haako continued to pack while Gunray just sat there gazing out into space. But then Haako had to go and ruin his recovery:

"…Of course, Viceroy, if you _do wish_ for us to be physically together, ah' could certainly arrange for t'at…"

"Stop it, Haako."

"Viceroy, please…"

"Don't do t'is to me." Gunray shook his head and refused to look at him.

"Ah' am not t'wying to do anyt'ing to you!" Rune argued as he struggled to stand from folding his robes. "All ah' am saying is if you want t'at sort of comfort ah' am more t'en happy to provide it for you as ah' always have!"

Finally, Gunray sighed and slouched forward with his elbows resting on his legs and his head down; his frown cast a shadow over his eyes and the long flaps of his viceroy's tiara partially obscured his face. He spoke,

"I-I know you have and ah' know you will. And… t'at is what frightens me, Haako. Ah' don't know how much longer t'is can go on between you and I... before we both do somet'ing we will both regret."

Gunray peered up at his attorney with a long frown and worried eyes. Haako's own gaunt and slightly wrinkled face softened with sympathy for his superior; he took a seat on the bed right next to Gunray and spoke to him,

"Viceroy… ah' know you ah'r still confused about your orientation… I can feel the conflict within you. But as your long-time business partner and ally, ah' want to be t'ere to help you through t'is. I want to be t'ere for you."

Gunray stared at him worriedly before looking to the floor to think. Haako eased his long fingers upon Gunray's folded hands as he continued,

"Trust me, ah' know what it is like to be confused about yourself: when my palsy struck, ah' knew no Neimoidian woman would ever want me. T'wy as ah' did, ah' was always refused, but as ah' became older and joined the Federation ah' started to lose interest in them and began to consider the possibility t'at my path here was destiny."

Gunray gazed back up at Haako. His resistance was waning.

"Perhaps us being together for as long as we have might be destiny as well, Viceroy…" Rune spoke in a soft whisper.

With their large colorful eyes locked, Nute felt his tight lips soften and the rest of him relax; Rune noticed his master becoming comfortable with him and this made him smile inside. Before they knew it, their sloped muzzles touched and the two Neimoidian men leaned forward and kissed. By this point in time their kissing had grown much longer and more passionate, their arms sliding around each other in a warm embrace, their eyes closed to the Galaxy but only for a short while. Happy goosebumps replaced their usual worried mottling as Nute and Rune made out in secret, loving the taste of each other's lips and the occasional rub of tongues. Eventually for the sake of time and air, Nute and Rune delicately separated and regained their composure. As Haako stood and returned to packing his bags, Gunray gave his lawyer an exasperated smirk and said:

"You ah' becoming just as dangerous as the Sith, Haako."

Haako looked up at him and returned a seductive smile as he replied smoothly: "It seems _you_ ah'r attracted to the dangerous ones, Viceroy."

And for one of the rare times in his life as a bossy businessman, Gunray sighed and nodded his head in admission; once again, his lawyer had the better argument, and Gunray was always the brash one to jump into situations and relationships (if his with Lora Besh and the Dark Lord were any indication). But even the sultry Lora was given a run for her money with how Rune kissed him.

It was about two days worth of travelings, but they returned homeward bound back to beautiful lush Cato-Neimoidia with its mountainside mansions and city arches of gold. Neimoidian paradise was theirs. After a few days of just chilling in and outside Nute Gunray's Palace, strolling around Gunray's lush estate side by side, the two high ranking Neimoidians fully indulged in themselves; they took in wines of all kinds, cooked eggs from Gunray's Pylat Birds, chewgrubs of many flavors and other kinds of meats. Later in the evening, the two Neimoidians decided it was cool enough outside to take a dip in the heated pool in Gunray's backyard; Rune was the first to remove his clothes and hat and stepped into the tiled pool nude while Droids served up more drinks.

Haako smiled when he gazed up from sipping a small shot of Blight-alkaloids to see his boss returning from inside the mansion with his favorite red towels.

"How is the water, Haako?" Gunray asked, trying his best not to stare too much at his lawyer's rather attractively physique.

Rune replied timidly, "It is wonderful, Viceroy. I… I hope you don't mind me getting in nude…"

Nute gave a chuckle as he set his towels down on a marble table. "No, not at all. T'is is my private estate, after all; plus, we ah'r a species t'at can get away with t'at. After all, we don't have our internal organs dangling about like t'ose repulsive Humans!"

Rune burst out in cackles as Nute cast him a big haughty grin before taking his wide elaborate headdress off and turning his back to Rune to slip his bright red and brown robes off. Rune suddenly found himself captivated as his boss slipped each robe off one by one until Nute was left standing starkers with his light blue skin and darker blue body scales glistening in Cato's bright sunset; Nute's large smooth head was especially shiny.

And with this large head and brain came a good sense of when someone was watching him,

"You ah'r watching me, aren't you, Haako?" Gunray asked in his deep voice without turning around.

"I… my apologies, Viceroy…" Rune stuttered as he turned away with his good hand to his face, blushing.

Nute turned around and leaned casually against the marble table; with a sigh he allowed his dark red eyes to stare his bare lawyer up and down, taking in Rune's oddly effeminate pose with his long legs crossed and his bad hand politely covering his exposed crotch. In a way, Nute had come to somewhat envy Rune's leaner figure over his own stocky, paunchier form.

When time went by too much and Rune turned to see the Viceroy eyeing him like a hungry nexu, a smile crept up over his lean muzzle and he lowering his hand to rest his good arm on the rim of the pool, effectively modeling himself.

"I see you don't mind being observed as much as I." Nute remarked.

"I 'ave since gotten used to your stares, Viceroy." Rune challenged back with his large eyes narrowed cheekily.

As Nute strolled over to the pool steps, he found it hard to admit to his lawyer's correctness in the Viceroy's own long stares of him during their days and nights working hard on board the _Lucrehulk_ freighters.

"Hmm, I suppose my eyes do wander when t'ey are tired…"

Rune watched as Nute stepped into the pool, the heated water rising above his thighs, stomach and up to his chest; the Viceroy took a seat right next to his lawyer and gave a big sigh in relaxation, resting his arms on the pool's rim with one behind Rune.

After a few moments of soaking in the hot vapors in the cooling evening as Gunray's Droids doted around them, Haako gazed up at the tall jungle trees surrounding them with their vines hanging high and low and spoke:

"I remember when ah' was young and wanting to climb t'ose t'wees, Viceroy. But since I was physically unable to like the other younglings, I would instead hang from t'ose vines and swing from t'em. I would p'wetend I was a Pylat bird, flying amongst the mountains…"

Gunray looked up at the trees and nodded. "Yes, I too remember swinging from the vines myself. Except my fellow classmates and I p'wetended we were monkeys! Ha-ha."

Rune laughed as he brought his good arm up from the water to rest his head on as Nute gingerly moved closer to him.

"Well, when I wanted to feel like a monkey I d'wessed up like a Human!" (Both Neimoidian men laughed.) "Once my mother came home with an assortment of Human clothes she and my father wanted to t'wy on, woman's and men's respectively. Unfortunately for her and my father, I was only interested in t'wying on the women's dresses; t'ey were colorful and rather lovely, Viceroy."

Nute cocked his head to the side with a rather fake uncomfortable grin; he normally would have laughing out loud and mocked this other Neimoidian for his odd femininity. But it was the incredible trust Haako had in the Viceroy to divulge him in this rather personal story that kept Gunray from being mean to him.

Then Rune gave a rather sheepish smile and added, "I… also used to wear the wigs t'at came with t'em, hm-hm! I wanted to see what it was like to 'ave hair…"

Gunray pondered for a moment as he gazed down at the water running around them both. Casually running his long index and middle fingers in the water, the Viceroy spoke:

"I do not like hair. It is coarse and st'wingy and tangling and it gets everywhere. Not like here. Here everyt'ing is _soft… and smooth…"_

And with that, Nute lifted his other hand and gently stroked Rune's arm, his claws lightly grazing Rune's soft olive skin. Maybe it was the drinks they shared, but Nute had simply forgotten his composure and could feel the impulse to touch the other Neimoidian growing strong. Rune turned his head slowly and gazed shyly at his superior, feeling goosebumps converge over his skin. With their gem-like eyes locked onto one another, Rune whispered,

"_T'ere was an old man who lived near my parent's, and he used to make Sovereign Beetle pendants out of glass. And if you stared into the glass, you would lose yourself…"_

Nute and Rune grew closer and closer, the smooth sloped parts of their faces resting into each other with their lips so close. They enjoyed each other's scent.

"_I believe t'at to be true…"_ Nute whispered back, growing more relaxed.

Closing their large eyes, the two locked lips. Unable to control themselves, Rune wrapped his good arm around Nute's strong neck while Nute wrapped his arms around Rune's torso. They pulled themselves together tightly as they continued to kiss excitedly, loving the feel of the other's soft belly skin pressed together and the water around them.

Gunray's service Droids, sensing something rather delicate happening, quickly and quietly made themselves scarce.

It only took a quick moment for Gunray to pull himself away from the willing lips of his Settlement Officer; looking away and shaking his head, the Viceroy uttered with regret:

_"N-no... we should not have done t'at...!"_

"... But you _like_ it, don't you?" Haako spoke back, still holding on to Gunray's strong neck. "I can tell by how you grabbed me tight, your lips held firm over mine, tilting my head back so t'at I could gaze at the stars. Even now you still 'ave not let me go, Sir."

Rune was right: Nute still had his claws gripping his officer close to him. It seemed Nute no longer had control over even his own body. Both their hearts were pumping. In a show of his waning control (or perhaps his unwillingness to do so), Nute slightly turned to eye Rune; there was something so frustrated and longing in Gunray's deep voice, like he really didn't want to stop. This was further supported when Nute still clung onto Rune's hips with his claws. Resting his hands on his boss's shoulders and massaging them while offering the other Neimoidian a supportive smile, Rune whispered into Nute's ear:

_"As long as we ah'r alone, we ah'r free to do as we please... that nagging shadow of the Republic shall not be felt here at your domain, Viceroy... t'ese fears of further public scrutiny and loss of respect have since passed in the past year and now only linger in your head..."_

Gunray stared at Haako until his lawyer struggled to his feet, water droplets falling over the curves and angles of his lean body. Holding out his good hand in invitation, Rune said seductively:

"Come, Sir. Let us throw away our fears and for once give in to our forbidden pleasures, as our well-earned wealth and rank do permit us to!"

Once again, his lawyer proved to be an unstoppable force of persuasion; Rune Haako was the real star of the show that was the Republic trials intent on locking Gunray away and tearing down his trade corporation. It also seemed the long time the alien CEO had spent with his lawyer by his side had finally broken his internal wall. It might also have very well been the accumulation of stolen glances at each other, physical touches, broken rules, and shared secrets between each other during their workdays that had eventually done the two Neimoidians in. Finally, Gunray himself was tired of living in fear of his personal pleasures. He took Haako's hand and together the two Neimoidian businessmen retired into the grand recesses of Gunray's palace to take part in such forbidden pleasures.


	5. Under the Lemon Tree

Leaning over his private bathroom sink with the lights burning against his lumped head and casting dark shadows over his eyes under his frown, Nute Gunray contemplated how he ever came to this point. He was the CEO of the greatest trading corporation in the Galaxy, was richer then 99% of the Galaxy and had pretty much his own army; and yet none of this was enough for the businessman anymore, as his reputation was in the gutter thanks to one foolish choice, one foolish deal and one damned Queen. The general atmosphere of this "peaceful" time in the Galaxy was certainly not helping either, magnets of stress for Nute.

"…Viceroy?"

Nute turned his head slightly, not really giving eye contact to the speaker laying in his bed waiting for him.

"Yes?"

"A-are you ok? Will you be coming to bed?" The other asked timidly.

"…Yes, I'll be t'ere in a second."

Nute took up a small towel, damped it under the sink water and began to clean his face and make himself as sleek and handsome for the nights activities. Nute was accustomed to washing his face and impressive head lumps before retiring to bed with a lover, but this would certainly be different.

Outside the bathroom sitting among the soft thick red sheets holding a decorative hand mirror in his good hand, Rune Haako looked back at himself with slight obsessive worry as he, too, applied a wet towel to his face in order to clean himself of anything he feared would turn off his boss. Rune knew he and Nute were about to partake in something forbidden, so he wanted to make himself as presentable as possible. At one point, Rune even took out a stick of lip-gloss from a pocket of his day robes to the bedside and, looking nervously at the bathroom door, applied the light pink gloss to his full lips, smacking them. Haako hoped the Viceroy would enjoy the sweet taste as he sat up to straighten out his casual robes.

Then Gunray exited the bathroom with the lights out and came before his very large bed surrounded in decorative bronze. Dressed in a black robe with matching long pants and a sash tied around his round stomach, he came to gaze at the sensualizing figure of Haako, who was dressed in a long gown-like robe with long sleeves and light purple silk decorated in flowery symbols; Rune held his good hand over his bad arm and looked up at his boss shyly. Both Neimoidians were hatless, with their bare lumped heads a subtle hint of their great comfort in each other's presence.

Blinking to break his gaze, Gunray spoke kindly to him in his deep voice: "You… look radiant tonight, Rune…"

Rune smiled broadly and his eyes twinkled: _"Ranka yu_, my Viceroy. You look as well." He bowed his head.

Nute smirked for a moment, but then his mouth and brows fell right back down into a frown again as he marched over to the door of his bedroom, made sure it was locked, and returned to stand in front of his lawyer. Looking him dead in the eye, Gunray spoke to him in his familiar stern tone of business:

"Now listen, Haako. What we ah'r about to commit here never leaves t'is room."

"Yes, of course, Sir." Haako affirmed, never looking away.

"And lastly: t'is 'union' of ours is _purely physical_, understand? _T'ere is not'ing between you and I,_ Haako. We ah'r business partners and nothing else. Got it?"

This time, it took Haako a split second longer to answer, which he knew the other Neimoidian caught by the way that he glared at him, but Haako answered:

"… Yes, Viceroy. I understand."

In true fashion, the two businessmen shook hands.

"Good." Gunray said with a sigh, only feeling slightly better now that they were at least on the same terms, though he was aware by the pained look on Haako's face that restricting this to just purely a physical interaction was like a tight vice on his legal officer. It pained Haako to still be forced to keep his true feelings for the Viceroy to himself. Still, Rune was intent on remaining faithful.

Rune watched with growing excitement as Nute untied the sash from his waist. However, if Rune was expecting to enjoy a short strip show on Nute's behalf, he was sorely mistaken: Nute held the ends of the sash cloth in each hand like he was getting ready to strangle his attorney.

"Now… close your eyes…" Nute uttered in a sinister tone.

Rune swallowed and did as he was told; he felt the cloth pulled over his eyes and tied behind his head.

"Good, Rune, good…" Nute's increasingly sinister voice spoke. "Now, put your hands behind your back…"

Again, Rune did as he was instructed; he felt the Viceroy come right up and lean upon Rune and tie his hands together with some other long piece of cloth (it was actually the belt that held up Nute's pants, which had now begun to fall over his hips).

Now tied up and beginning to shiver with both nerves and a strange excitement, Rune felt himself aided by Nute off the bed and onto a kneeling position on the carpeted floor at the other Neimoidian's bird-like feet. Nute took a moment to take in the beautiful sight before him: sweet, shy effeminate Rune Haako tied up and kneeling before him like a present. With his eyes burning with desire and forgetting his previous fears, Gunray took Haako's chin into his hand, allowing his claws to gently stroke his cheek and neck.

Rune mewed slightly under the gentle touch of Nute tracing his sleek face. Then Rune gasped as he felt the Viceroy's other hand reach underneath his long robe and fondle his private area, which had been left exposed as Rune wore nothing underneath. Rune barely got out a squeak before his mouth was suddenly and aggressively taken over by Nute's mouth, his jagged bottom teeth digging into Rune's bottom lip in a clear act of dominance. Still unable to see or use his hands, Rune gave in and allowed himself to be explored orally and through his cloaca; Nute held Rune pressed into his chest, the rhythms of his tongue in Rune's mouth matched the rhythms of his long index and middle fingers rubbing against and between the valves of Rune's vent.

Through their deep kiss, Haako emitted a scratchy moan for air and when he felt his sexual organs being encouraged out from his protective sheath; Gunray broke their kiss to allow them both to breathe and slid his moistened fingers out, leaving his partner's bright maroon tip poking out of his vent. Wiping his fingers dry on his carpet, Nute gave Rune a kiss on the side of his mouth before standing up and dropping his pants. Haako seemed to know what was expected of him next, and so cleared his throat as his superior cupped his hand under Haako's head and with his other hand slipped his longest fingers into his own docking bay, guided his bright red rocket out and into view. Gunray slipped a long index finger into Haako's mouth to open it and gingerly inserted his thick organ; the other Neimoidian drone willingly accepted, sucking his full lips tightly around the base and stroking the organ with his tongue.

The Viceroy braced himself against one of the tall gold bedposts which held up the red curtains around his huge bed; Gunray's downturned mouth tightened and he let out some groans and sighs as his attorney continued to "service" him. Haako was a pro at this foreplay by now, as bedroom antics were the only times the skilled lawyer ever played "the sucker", and this was not the first serious relationship he had ever been in (though Haako was obviously not open about his private life). As he felt Gunray's cock swell and start to become firm, Haako took a breath and swallowed his boss's whole organ right up to his balls, with his forehead resting against Gunray's stomach.

Gunray let out a gasp and then a deep hum of enjoyment as he felt Haako vibrate the many muscles in his throat to stimulate his swelling organ. Nute was long impressed by his attorney's ability to use his naturally strong Neimoidian throat muscles to his advantage and was even a little jealous that he did not have this same skill.

Finally, when Nute felt himself holding a firm erection, he gently took Rune's head in his bony fingers and slowly pulled his cock out of his partner's mouth. Quickly licking away any saliva strands before sucking in air, Rune turned his head up to look at the direction of his master's face (though he still could not see). Nute gazed down passed his erection and signed with growing attraction to his lawyer as Rune sat on the floor upon his knees and looking up like a pet begging for another bone(r), Nute knelt down and helped Rune to his feet (with Rune stealing some kisses on the side of Nute's strong jaw), guiding him to lay back down on the bed with his head against the pillows. Nute slipped off his robe and kicked away his fallen pants; he briefly untied Rune's hands so he could slip off Rune's dress-like robe over his bony shoulders and body, with Rune shivering as the cool air of the room whipped around his nude body. Nute noticed that Rune's own bright-colored organ had appeared between his legs. (Unfortunately, Rune was not capable of holding a solid hard-on due to his physical handicap, something which the male Neimoidian carried like a curse his whole life.) A small part of Nute felt a sting of pity for his fellow Neimoidian, something he could not remember ever feeling for any other being.

Climbing in bed with his body over him, Nute brought Rune's arms up over his head, rebound his wrists and took hold of the long loose ends of the sash belt to tie them around a bar on the backboard of Nute's bed. Sensing his nervous boss hovering over him, Haako got a little devilish idea to lighten the mood and, arching his back, rubbed his stomach against Gunray's swollen cock. Gunray flinched and grunted before looking down to see Haako grinning like an imp.

"Oh, you ah'r going to pay for _ta't_ one, Haako." Nute playfully warned his attorney, who could only chuckle.

Nute took Rune's lean face into his hands and initiated round-2 of tongue wars. Reaching his long fingers behind, Nute untied the blindfold over Rune's face, pulling it off to allow the other Neimoidian's large eyes to flash open just as Nute broke their kiss. For a moment they stared into each other's large colorful eyes in the dim dark of their private little space, their horizontal squiggly pupils becoming dilated in the dark to take in as much of their details as possible.

But there was a moment when Gunray came to realize that he was in bed naked with another male Neimoidian (his own lawyer no less!), and the gravity of just what he was doing started to return to him along with all the fears and possible negative social outcomes of this activity. But the discerning Haako could see by the furrowed brow and deep frown what his boss was thinking; so, tilting his head up, Rune playfully nipped Nute on the underside of his strong jaw to bring him back to reality. He looked down at that cute little grin over Rune's face as his attorney challenged:

"What ah'r you waiting for, Viceroy? You _scared?"_

His frown instantly flipping into a devious grin with his eyes narrowed, Nute clicked his tongue as his fears all but vanished completely and he dived his head back down for round-3. This time, pride was a stronger contender then Nute's fears. As they kissed and gave each other tongue, Gunray dragged his claws down Haako's bare chest and stomach, eliciting a long moan from Haako as goosebumps rose over his olive skin; Nute's fingers rounded Rune's hips and came to grip his thighs. Rune uttered a soft timid whine as he felt Nute pry his long legs apart and brought his knees up to his chest; feeling the cold draft over his exposed area and yet being unable to use his hands, Rune could only lay there and take the torment as he felt his superior rubbing his hardened cock against his cloaca and partial hard-on. The hard scaly ridges on the underside of Nute's length were indeed sharp, and Rune's breathing increased in preparation for a possibly painful penetration.

Nute himself even blushed a little when feeling his own hot rod grinding against the exposed privates of another Neimoidian man; definitely not the spot the Viceroy ever thought he'd be in.

Releasing his grip of Rune's thighs, Nute brought his hands down to meddle with his lawyer's privates; like before, he inserted his two longest fingers (index and middle) just under Rune's shaft and scissored open the other Neimoidian's wet vent. Next, Gunray slipped in his second index and middle fingers, stretching Haako's body open to allow a much bigger object to invade.

Rune mewed and pulled against his bondage as he felt his body being explored, but willingly so; his moist hole strained against his boss's bony scaly fingers at first, but eventually relaxed and his own cock and balls slipped further out, allowing even more room. The sadistic Gunray loved the strained looks on his attorney's lean delicate face. The Viceroy leaned down and kissed Rune upon his full panting lips, telling him:

"Now… _relax…"_

Rune could only utter a squeak in response as he felt Nute press his pelvis against his and inject his firm tip into Rune's open cloaca; Haako strained against the cloth that bound his hands, moaning into the night as his body was stretched. Gunray pursed his lips and beads of sweat appeared on his lumped forehead as he pushed more firmly until he felt his tip eventually pass through the tight ring of skin and muscles of his partner's orifice.

Rune's head fell back and he let out a sharp gasp and a loud wail at being penetrated, but quickly loved the feeling of fullness in his occasionally lonely body. Nute gradually pulled out his fingers, allowing Rune's vent to form a tight circle around his strengthening cock as he continued to slowly push his organ in; Rune's eyes began to tear up and he grit his teeth as he felt Nute's rough penile ridges raking against his soft moist walls. But there was still that incredible sensation of the Viceroy's girth gaining strength within him, an allegory of sorts for how he, Haako, was always there to give the Viceroy his internal strength in times of tribulation. It seemed Destiny had bound them together for a reason…

Seeing his lawyer beneath him fighting back tears and squirming around, Gunray further tormented Haako by gripping his hips with his claws and roughly shifting his hips, twisting his cock inside him.

"_Aahhhh! Viceroy!"_ Rune pleaded.

"_I told you t'at you were going to pay…"_ Nute's smooth voice chastised Rune's little ear as he continued to push his organ deeper into him.

"_A-ahhh! Aaaahhhh! Ohhhh!"_

Nute ignored Rune's cries and licked the underside of his jaw and neck as he shifted his body roughly again. With every pleasurable sound emitted from the other Neimoidian, Gunray's red girth stiffened.

At last, the Viceroy had managed to fit his entire impressive cock all the way into the other Neimoidian's warm cavity, with his balls resting on Rune's soft 'taint while Rune's were resting upon the base his client's organ; Gunray rested his head back to breathe a deep sigh as he enjoyed the inviting warmth of the other drone's body envelope his organ. Haako on the other hand felt his body clamp down naturally onto the foreign object embedded within him, his good right hand tugging at his binds while his weak left was just as helpless as the rest of him felt. Feeling his attorney's body squeeze around his cock, Gunray (in a rare show of tenderness) rubbed his broad hands up and down Haako's smooth thighs to ease the other Neimoidian; eventually it worked, and Haako's body began to adjust to Gunray's width. His whole body came to relax upon the soft bed and thick red sheets; Haako's own sexual organ twitched with growing stimulation from the pressure of having to share such a tight space.

As Gunray began to flex his pelvis against Haako's in a feeble attempt to relieve the growing throbbing in his cock, the Viceroy found himself only growing more and more aroused as he gazed down at the delicious Haako panting beneath him, beads of sweat over his own large cranium and peering up at him with such large twinkling eyes that begged the Viceroy to have his way with him like there was no tomorrow.

Gunray spoke: "(Pant-pant) _Ohhhh, Haako… you should see yourself right now! Your body_ (pant) _is so beautiful. I could come right now just looking at you!_"

There was truth to Gunray's sleazy words: Haako did look rather radiant, with his arms pulled up over his head, exposing his lean, toned body and bony ribs expanding and contracting under rich olive-green skin and lighter colored chest and belly; his whole form was just envious for a drone his age. A bright blush appearing over Rune's smooth face at hearing Nute's words, Rune peered up at Nute with large gleaming eyes of orange-red and gold, and he smiled lovingly to his superior. Rune had always wanted someone to tell him he was beautiful! All his life Haako had been called a "disabled misfit" and "a drone unworthy of a mate", but at last the Neimoidian attorney felt wanted, _needed_.

"… _Viceroy…"_ Rune spoke longingly as he anticipated Nute's slightly wrinkled lips lovingly upon his fuller lips.

Releasing his grip on the other Neimoidian's hips and bending his back down yet again, Gunray took hold of Haako's face and the two Neimoidians locked lips yet again, their kissing ravenous. Rune pulled against the bondage around his wrists, desperate to embrace the Viceroy. Nute's nimble fingers slid down Rune's neck and converging over the rest of his body, over hills of musculature and ribs.

After many moments of sucking their mouths together, Rune broke their kiss to let out a long moan into their kissing as goosebumps came over his nude body with his and Nute's sweaty chests pressed together, Rune's cock sandwitched in the middle and gaining friction. Nute could feel Rune's body clamp down onto his organ again, so he traced his hands up Rune's lean arms and to his bound hands; Nute lovingly kissed the side of Rune's mouth as the two Neimoidians held hands. Feeling Gunray's long nimble fingers intertwine around his own, Haako's body relaxed again and he emitted soft humming croaks to his lover.

"_Easy, Rune. Easy…"_ The Viceroy spoke gently in his deep voice into the other Neimoidian's ear.

"… _I-I know, Viceroy…_ (Pant)" Rune assured in hushed breath. "(Pant) _I-I have wanted t'is for so long…"_

Like before when they first shared a kiss, Gunray was surprised that his lawyer had harbored this kind of lust for him; sure, as the CEO of the greatest corporation in the Galaxy, Gunray saw himself as a big shot and was always on the prowl for mates; it was normal for Neimoidians of such high stature to acquire many lovers. Now whether or not it was ok for drones to sleep with other drones was not yet known in Neimoidian society… though the Monarch and her Inner Circle tended to shrug off the subject.

"_Why, Haako… why is it t'at you 'ave come to lust for me?"_ Gunray asked as he let go of Haako's hands and slid his fingers down the other drone's arms seductively.

Rune let out an effeminate sound of pleasure as he felt his nude body being converged over by Nute's long fingers. Rune stared back up at him and answered with a smile: _"It is like I said before, Viceroy: you ah'r the only one who has ever accepted me and believed in me."_

Even in the dark of the room, Rune could see the Viceroy's face and eyes softening to his lawyer's words; Nute nodded with an upturned smile as he replied, _"Ah, yessss… and you have indeed turned out to be a very useful component to the Trade Federation, and to me."_

With that last sinister statement, Nute sat up and positioned himself upon his cozy bed, taking a firm hold of Rune's hips; Nute slowly pulled himself out of the other alien's orifice.

"Mmm-_ohh…!"_ Rune began to moan.

"_Mmmmmmmm, yyyyeeeeeeessssss…"_ Nute licked his lips.

Haako squirmed as he felt the large object slowly sliding out of him, the hard bony penile spines raking against his wet walls; Gunray kept a firm grip on the other Neimoidian's hips and was torturous in how slow he pulled himself out, loving the sounds of Haako's moans.

When Gunray had just his very tip still inside Haako, he used his body weight to suddenly thrust his cock right back into the other Neimoidian.

"_AAAAHHHHHHHH!"_

Rune threw back his head and cried out; he arched his lean body, feeling sparks of sensation run down his back and up to the tip of his bobbing cock.

Loving his partner's cries, Nute pulled himself out again and thrust himself back in with more gusto; he did it again, and again, and again. Each time, Haako sharply cried and writhed upon the bed in growing pain and ecstasy; his large eyes were hazy with lust as his soft raspy voice uttered up to his superior:

"Mm-AHH! …A-ah! AH!_ …Oh, Viceroy…! _AH!"

Rune wrapped his good right leg around the Viceroy as a means to steady them both as he endured his master's length diving back into him over and over again, pressing into his sensitive testicles. Haako strained not to outright wail as his willing body was conquered, his own cock finally maintained its stiffness and he felt a steady stream of pre-cum leak from the tip and onto his stomach. Rune bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes for a moment to mentally berate himself for having such lousy control over himself thanks to his palsy.

Spying his lawyer's early "coming", Nute gave Rune a reassuring kiss on the side of his lips before sitting up again and continued to pump himself into Rune. In the back of his mind, however, Gunray realized they were doing this without any prior lubrication, and the painful tears and wailing on Haako's part made this more obvious. Gunray could not admit to himself even at that point that he cared for Haako's well being, mostly because he stubbornly refused to consider themselves "lovers"; as sweat fell from his face, the Viceroy instead hid his concern under a guise of not wanting to drag out these nightly activities any longer then they needed to be, and quickened his pace.

As the night wore on, Gunray fucked Haako like there was no tomorrow. The two Neimoidians grunted and moaned and cried out in the dark opulent room. The sadistic Gunray drank in the pained and pleasurable looks and sounds from his lawyer bound and trapped beneath him; Haako's claw-like toes curled every time the Viceroy thrust himself back into him, his own aching cock rubbed up against Gunray's stomach and continued to leak white; sweat rivered down Gunray's face, back and chest as he could feel himself growing closer and closer to his peak.

In the moment of truth, Gunray laid himself down upon his loyal lawyer once more, bringing Haako's knees back up to his chest to allow him more room to fit his rock-hard girth even deeper into Haako's pulsating cloaca. Gunray used his tongue to lick the salty sweat from Haako's soft neck as his hands crept up Haako's sides, arms and finally to his bound hands which begged to be freed. And they got their wish.

Suddenly feeling his hands freed, Rune immediately threw them around Nute in a tight embrace, his manicured claws digging into Nute's scaled back. Haako held on for the ride as Gunray wrapped his own arms around the other alien and pressed their wet bodies together for the night's final stages, with Gunray's powerful thrusting rocking his large bed. As Nute could feel his body yearning for release, Rune stared up at the opulent framed ceiling, whimpering out a soft _"…V-Viceroy…!"_ into his superior's ear.

Nute, lifting his head from his pillows, came to love the sound of Rune's sweet little voice; there was such a longing, beautiful feminine quality to it, and it made Nute's balls tighten. Suddenly it happened: both Neimoidians felt a huge rush through their bodies, and using his last bit of energy, Gunray slammed himself into Haako one last time as they both climaxed.

"**Viceroy!"**

Both Neimoidians arched their backs and threw back their heads, wailing into the night. Thick white strings burst from Rune's tip and all upon both their chests and bellies; Nute exploded within Rune, filling him with liquid white until it seeped out of Rune's vent and rivered down between his cheeks. The Viceroy emptied himself of all the pent up sexual frustration and anger he had been feeling for the past four long years. At last with a tired grunt, Gunray collapsed onto Haako, his face buried into his many pillows right next to his; Haako let out a long sign as his own body relaxed under his boss's weight, his arms resting above his head.

After allowing time for their breathing and heartbeats to slow as their bodies did twitch with "aftershocks", Gunray slowly lifted his head to gaze down at his lawyer. Nute and Rune lost themselves into each other's eyes, like a fantastic show had just commenced and now fireworks were flying. In a moment of last bit lust, Gunray and Haako full-mouth kissed, holding each other. The two businessmen kissed for a long moment before slowly breaking it, panting, staring back into each other's eyes in almost pleasant surprise at their mutual enjoyment. Finally, Nute gingerly pulled himself out of Rune, long strings of sticky white trailing from his tip; Rune gave up a weak whine over the loss of fullness. Gunray rolled himself off of the other alien and onto his back, a long sigh escaped the Viceroy's lips as he and his attorney laid there side by side, basking in the afterglow.

At one point, after their genitalia had receded safely back into their cloacas, Gunray was handed a small towel to wipe himself down with since Haako was once again the one to think ahead and had a Droid deliver a stack of small damp towels for them before Gunray entered the room. With shared smirks, Rune and Nute toweled off their bodies; Gunray could not help but gaze out the corner of his eye as his more attractive partner in crime rubbed his towel down and around his smooth legs and by this point he was much too tired to berate himself for it. When the two Neimoidians were finished cleaning themselves off as good as they could for now, Rune crept over some, and snuggled up next to Nute. Again, Gunray was just too tired to push Haako away or scold him. Instead, the Viceroy pulled his bed covers over them both and wrapped his arms around him.

Haako gazed up at Gunray with a smile and that same little gleam in his large eyes.

"_Just remember, Viceroy: no matter what has happened here, not'ing changes between you and I."_ His gentle voice said.

Nute thought back to their deal, and with relaxed eyes he nodded his head.

At last exhaustion eventually robbed the two Neimoidians of their waking senses, and they fell fast asleep wrapped in each others arms.


	6. Let's Make A Deal

Rune Haako sighed and stirred awake in his superior's huge bed surrounded by bronze carvings and expensive wall trimmings. His nude body swam in the long silk sheets and was bathed in the warm sunlight that flooded into the room and onto the bed from the tall glass bay windows at the front of the room. Rune sat up, blinking his large eyes, yawning and stretching his lean body, the sunlight warming his chest and belly. As he sat up and thought, he looked around him and realized that the Viceroy was not with him. Looking back and thinking, Rune got up from the bed to retrieve his long, loose flowery robes from last night; he was suddenly reminded of last night's exploits with Gunray by the great soreness in and around his cloacal area.

Gritting his sharp teeth, Rune gently massaged his vent before slipping into his robe and a loose pair of long pants. After freshening himself up in the bathroom, and limping down the palace's long winding staircase (trying to ignore the pain in his crotch but still having to deal with his bad leg) Haako came to the large marble-top kitchen. There, Nute Gunray (also dressed in his robes from last night) sat at the counter in front of a long sizzling oven top where a large droid was fixing a wonderful-smelling breakfast.

As Haako stared worriedly, Gunray sat hunched over the counter with his lumpy forehead resting upon his folded hands; the frown characteristic of Neimoidians was long upon his face and also held a mix of slight regretful.

Rune approached his long-time client and shyly inclined,

"… I-I see you are already awake, Sir. Um, how are you?"

At first, Gunray didn't answer but out of not wanting to be rude, he shook his head without looking up.

Haako dropped his bad arm from his timid hold in disappointment. "You 'ave regrets, don't you?"

Again, Gunray nodded.

Then the hard-hitting businessman within the normally withdrawn Rune came out: "Viceroy, do you not recall our deal last night? 'Dat we would not speak of t'is and our partnership would not change?"

Finally, Gunray gazed up at him.

"I 'ave been not'ing but faithful and loyal to you for all t'ese years, Viceroy." Rune demanded. "At the very least, give me the opportunity to _prove_ the validity of our deal!"

After hearing what his lawyer had to say, Nute replied,

"… Forgive me, Haako. I should not be t'is worried. You must understand, t'is is such new territory for me… but you 'ave made your point. I 'ave obviously disrespected you, my faithful servant, for allowing my fears and regrets to overcome me, and for t'at I apologize, Haako. I will make it a point to spend today relaxing and forgetting what we did last night…" Gunray relaxed his arms on the countertop and sat up as took up his drink glass.

Haako stood there with his arms crossed over his chest and a slightly exasperated look. Then he strolled with his natural limp behind Gunray, who suddenly felt a rush of pleasurable sensation up and down his back and neck when the Viceroy felt the nimble fingers of the other Neimoidian massage his back. As the Trade Fed's CEO gave a sigh and his stress deflated, Haako whispered into Gunray's ear:

"_You know, Viceroy… t'ere will most likely be other times in the future when you will become weary again and in need of more __**sexual healing**__…"_

Haako's voice was no longer sweet and shy, but had now reverted back into that cold calculating voice he held when in business negotiations with potential Trade Federation partners; manipulation was Rune's greatest skill. As Gunray became aware of his lawyer's tone, Haako continued,

"… _Our nightly contract has no expiration date, Viceroy… if there ever is a night when you need my body, it is yours."_

Nute could feel his nerve to reject Rune as he had always did waning very fast; the other Neimoidian's offer was so tempting and tantalizing, perhaps one of the best deals the businessman had ever come across in his career: Haako was literally giving up his whole delicious body to him and him alone, and Gunray could have him at any night when his stresses became too much to bear. There was, of course, the Viceroy's reputation (particularly as a lady's man) at risk, but so far through their sexual experimenting, Haako had indeed proven to be nothing short of the most trusting being. It seemed Nute kept having the same mental debates.

Gunray weighed his options in his head, and decided this time that his flesh would win over his mind.

"Very well t'en, Haako. I will extend t'is contw'ract with you, so long as our lips remain sealed."

Gunray felt Haako rest his chest against his back and his face onto Gunray's bald head, breathing a big happy hum.

"Absolutely, Sir… and you will not regret t'is bargain."

Gunray nodded, and after the two Neimoidians shared a firm handshake, the Viceroy encouraged his lawyer to sit with him and enjoy breakfast and a cigar smoke together as they both watched the business reports on the overhead hologram.

And so that was it; the deal was set. Any night thereafter in the waning hours of their work days, should the Trade Federation Viceroy feel the weight of stress and frustration becoming too much of a burden for him to manage his mega-corporation efficiently, Gunray would call for his loyal lawyer Haako to "tend to him later". But of course their nightly plans were never hinted at when in the public of their Neimoidian workers, no-sir-y; the two bureaucrats became almost mind readers, pulling each other into corners of their ships or empty rooms with the most subtle looks and hand gestures to each other before relaying meeting times and the places they would meet to elope.

However, everything they did at that point following their first night together was just safe foreplay (kissing, groping, blowjobs, ect.); Rune was still more then willing to please his CEO anyway he could, but Gunray was still feeling the aftershocks of their first time, and so felt the need to reestablish their disconnection. But the lack of intercourse certainly didn't make them any less guarded about their nightly excursions.

Luckily for Gunray and Haako, their trade forces were working very close to their home system at that time, and so Cato-Neimoidia and Gunray's palace were very much in close proximity for them to escape to. There were still nights when meetings with Trade Federation partners, generals (such as Lok Durd and Mar Tuuk) pilots and even their Senate Representative and good friend Lott Dod forced the Viceroy and his Settlement Officer to hold back their physical desires for obviously more important duties. But despite the complications, Nute and Rune managed to hold their public lives and private lives together quite well.

However, this established setup didn't change Gunray's mind as far as the threat to his public image went, and most importantly to his personal conflictions: Gunray never intended to become attracted to another male drone Neimoidian, let alone his own lawyer, and when his thoughts were not on that or his duties as Viceroy, Gunray still found himself eyeing any attractive females whenever he was out on the Cato-Neimoidian town with his good buddy Dod. Nute and Lott were not shy on their side hobbies of chasing skirts; the ladies simply _came_ to you when you were the owner of the most powerful corporation in the Galaxy and highest ranked Senator on the planet, respectively. When left alone to his bare thoughts, Gunray still found himself attracted to females, or at least that was what he kept telling himself as he'd steal a kiss or lap dance; but for all the risks to his already damaged public image that came from consorting with Neimoidian "tricks", Gunray had many more when it was just him and Haako.

One night during a particularly cool night within a hidden regal escape in Cato-Neimoidia's thick jungles, Nute Gunray and Lott Dod were enjoying themselves in a grand private hot Communal Bath, tended to only by soulless Betty-Bots. The two long-time friends (or about as close to being "friends" as you could get in Neimoidian society) had both had a hard week of work and wanted to get away from trade and politics to just relax and chat. It was here, both sipping their hard drinks in the nude, where Nute found himself troubled by his activities with Rune.

"So t'en I tell them, _'well, I ob-a-ject to your ob-a-jection!'_ Ha-ha! Let's see t'ose dwarfnuts from that shanty-system pull one over on us!" Lott was bragging aloud as he took a sip of his alkaloid drink.

Nute nodded with a slight grin, though not with the same cocksure attitude he shared with Lott.

"By the way, Nute, did you happen to spy t'ose rather strapping Duros women walking by the st'weet? You don't see cousins like t'at on t'is planet everyday. Must be tourists."

"Hmm? Oh! Right t'em; yesss, I sure would not mind taking t'em back to my ship, hm-hm!" Nute chuckled.

Lott laughted as well, "Ha-ha, sure, Nute! I bet t'at worry-wart Haako would approve of t'at!"

As Senator Dod jeered some more, Gunray's own laughter trailed off and he frowned off to the side as his thoughts returned to his lawyer. The other Neimoidian finally took notice of his oddly distant behavior and inquired of it.

"Say, Nute, what seems to be t'woubling you? I noticed you ah'r without t'at brashness t'at we ah'r so used to seeing in you."

Feeling cornered, Nute tried to put his thoughts out in a way that was not outright truthful (telling the Senator what he and his lawyer had been up to was the very last thing any Neimoidian wanted to do).

"Well… ah, you see, Lott, it is like t'is," the Viceroy began to lie through his crooked teeth as he lightly scratched the back of his bald head, "I have t'is young Subordinant, you see, and I 'ave discovered t'at he has been in a… ah, _sexual_ relationship with another drone on my ship…"

Senator Dod stared at Nute. "…So?" He asked with a shrug. "You t'ink t'at is the first time that has gone down in a ship? _T'ings get lonely out t'ere in space, Gunray._ You and I both know t'is with all the time we spend amongst the stars. And if the Monarch does not give it a thought, t'en neither should the rest of us. Tell me: is t'is worker of yours a good and faithful worker?"

Thinking of himself as this mystery worker, Gunray answered proudly: "Oh yes! I ah'ssure you, he is the best worker you could want in the Galaxy."

"Well then, if he is so good, t'en what is the problem?"

Gunray further tried to make himself sound better, but it only became at the expense of his business partner: "Er, well, yes you are correct t'at t'is would normally not be a concern of mine, but t'is matter is a bit different. You see… he has gone to bed with my attorney, Haako."

Lott raised a brow in curiosity. "Really now?" He stared for a moment, but then blinking his nictitating membranes Lott took another sip of his drink, saying, "Well, t'at is not at all surprising."

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Nute. I'm sure having spent this long with Haako you can tell that he is… well, how should I put this… a _'flamer'_." Dod looked over and shrugged a scaly shoulder.

"O-oh… you knew he was… gay?" Gunray asked with a wince.

"Pfft! Ah' course I did, even back when we first met the drone during the Tw'rade Federation's rise. Isn't it ob-a-vious? His choice in robes is rather telling: the way t'ey seem to swim on Haako like he was wearing a gown. And his mannerisms: you ever notice how meek and effeminate he acts, always holding his arms forth across his chest like a shield or his tender footsteps?"

Gunray agreed but reasoned, "T'is is all t'wue in regards to his odd choice in attire, but perhaps his mannerisms are just a byproduct of his palsy?"

Dod shook his head. "No, no. I know a 'flaming drone' when I see one. And t'at Haako is one bright flower in the meadow, if you catch my drift." The Senator winked at the Viceroy with a smirk, and Gunray quickly nodded with his own crocked smile. "But like I said, t'is should not matter to you if both your Subordinate and your lawyer are still worthy workers, but t'at is up to you, Nute."

The Viceroy thought with his claws lightly touching his prominent chin, "Hmmm... now t'at you mention it, I suppose it will not be a prob-a-lem. I guess I was foolish for letting t'is get to me. And seeing as Haako is clearly a _'_drone for drones', I should not be surprised."

Dod gave a chuckle as he stuck a fat cigar in his mouth and lit it: "Ha! _Drone for drones_ is right. I admit even I have been distracted from my lovely Aids and other women by t'at drone. I would not mind running my claws down his backside..."

Gunray pursed his lips and frowned out of a subconscious need to guard his secret lover: "Really, Lott? My lawyer? I never knew you felt that way."

"Yes, I know he is your right-hand, Nute, but as Senator of your cor-por-ation, I didn't think you would be so concerned over him or my own personal affairs."

"Oh don't put words in my mouth and accuse me of being a snoop, Lott." Nute rolled his eyes as he sipped his drink.

"Well, what about you, Nute?" Lott challenged the other Neimoidian curiously. "Haven't you ever had a ho-mo-sexual fantasy?"

"I... uh..."

"They say every being does at some point, unless t'ey feel t'ey ah'r not good enough to handle t'at. Perhaps you just haven't found yours..." Dod smirked smugly as he looked away and smoked his cigar.

"I... I have no need for another drone, Lott!" Gunray defended himself, sensing that Dod was questioning both his status and masculinity. "I am the Viceroy of the largest corporation in the Galaxy; I can get any woman to my bed save the Monarch herself! What use do I have of another drone's body, lest he would blackmail me over it!" Gunray feared he might have given himself away with his sudden need to defend himself.

But Lott waved away his friend's defensiveness. "Oh calm down, Nute. I was just teasing you. But you do make a good point: it is a bad idea to fool ah'round with other drones when any one of them could bet'way you. It's best t'at we give our deserving bodies to t'ose few ladies t'at we know closely."

As they both took more sips of their drinks, Gunray looked away and sighed, confident that he had not given himself away while at the same time getting some opinion on whether or not is was a problem that his Legal Advisor was sleeping with someone on the ship. The only problem was that it was a lot different when that same Legal Advisor was really sleeping with his client. But Nute was satisfied anyways with the advice from their representing Senator and friend that as long as it did not interfere with the business, there was no real problem with him and Rune eloping.


	7. Deep Heat, Round One

Back in the present, Gunray and Haako spent the next three days waiting in the sweltering heat of that small out-of-the-way jungle planet waiting for a Seperatist shuttle to come rescue them. Although they had enough food and water to last for at least a few weeks, the heat itself was hard to deal with; despite their species coming from very hot and wet planets just like this one, Gunray and Haako were two very spoiled Neimoidians who were not quite used to being stuck out in the sun without a least some Droids around to fan them and a Betty Bot to serve them mojitos.

Eventually, Nute strolled out of the cavern of his ship half-naked with just his Viceroy headdress and a pair of long pants on as he came to sit on the ramp next to his lawyer. As he sipped a simple drink of water and Blight Beetle alkaloids, Rune (who was still dressed in his proper robes, began his usual whining and complaining.

"Viceroy, you mustn't t'wink so much of our water…"

"Don't start, Haako…" Gunray warned as he continued to gaze ahead across the mud fields and into the forests.

"I wouldn't have to start if you would be more conservative with our supplies!" Haako whined as he sat up. "We ah'r down on our water and I don't feel like going back out t'ere for more. And you didn't need to mix our last bits of alkaloids in that d'wink unless you want to risk passing out in t'is heat."

"Passing out would be better t'en being con-sci'-'ous while trapped here listening to you." Nute insulted with a furrowed brow.

"Well, if you d'wink you'self into a stupor, I will not be able to carry you! And I would t'ink with everyt'ing I do for you t'at you would have _some_ respect for _my_ wishes!"

Nute sighed and took another sip as he started to feel tipsy. "Yes, yes, I know, Haako. And I have told you I app'wetiate it. But sometimes you can sound like a… well…"

"_Like a woman_, Sir?" Rune finished the Viceroy's thought as he glowered at him.

Nute's eyes fell to the ramp they were sitting on. Rune's anger subsided and he returned to his soft-spoken slightly raspy voice as he spoke from within.

"I wouldn't nag and warn you so much if… if I didn't still _care_ about you, Viceroy."

This shot through the other Neimoidian like a lazer blast, and his eyes returned to gaze into those of his longing lawyer.

"After all t'ese years… you still do?"

"Yes, Viceroy… I do."

For what seemed like several minutes, the two stared into one another, that familiar rush of feelings and emotions that were forbidden to their species. Their bony cheeks simultaneously blushed a bright yellow-green, and they watched ever so gingerly their long clawed fingers inched forward to touch each other. That touch… it was like electricity bringing two old lamps back to life with a flood of warm energy…

Then it happened. Looking back up at each other, something unseen overtook them; Gunray and Haako leaned forward and kissed ravenously. Forgetting the Galaxy around them, they grabbed each other tightly and allowed their tongues to quarrel as their partially bare bodies pressed together and they felt their cloacas tingle with renewed desire. Moments went by while they continued to make out passionately, like they were starved for this, like it had been so long…

After their lungs nagged them for air, the Neimoidians reluctantly pulled their lips away panting, staring, shocked, at their sudden passion for one another. Had they really felt this way about the other through these past three, long, violence-filled years? Getting over their initial excitement, they loosened their tight embrace, goosebumps still forming as their claws rubbed down their bare torso skin. Their gazes never broke.

Nute was naturally a little embarrassed that he had acted this way, but Rune sighed and smiled sweetly as he spoke: "It would seem t'is war hasn't changed everyt'ing about us"

It took a moment, but eventually the Viceroy dropped his brick wall defenses and a nervous smile crept over his face. He didn't even mind when his lawyer leaned into him and affectionately rested his head upon Nute's shoulder. As Nute could not help but wrap his arms around Rune, Nute whispered into his ear:

"_Let's hold off… just a little bit longer, in case our rescuers come early and catch us with our robes off."_

Rune chuckled. _"Ah, a sound point, Viceroy. Yes, ok; we will wait a bit longer."_ He whispered back with a sigh.

And so they went back to just hanging out the side of the _Lepaz Cutter_, only in cheerier moods and reminiscing on the better days.

"Say, Viceroy. Remember t'at time when we went _so far?"_ Rune asked with a longing sigh for the old days before the war. "You and I did so many t'ings to each other… we didn't leave your palace for weeks… we didn't leave your bed'woom for days…"

For the first time in a long while, the tight wrinkled lips on Nute's tired face relaxed and curled up into a grin as he recalled those incredible nights. "Ahhh yesss… I remember, indeed. You know Haako…" Nute spoke in a skeevy tone, "has anyone ever told you t'at you would look great in a slave outfit?"

Rune turned and gave his boss a cheeky look. "Now don't _you_ start, Sir."

* * *

On one particular evening during the Great Peace, Gunray's Neimoidian shuttle was carrying himself, his lawyer, and several aids back to Cato for rest after a particularly long and disappointing month of working; it seemed the frustrations of dealing with space pirates and government taxation was getting to the Viceroy, for he sat hunched over in his seat with his chin resting upon his large folded hands, a deep tired frown cast dark shadows over Nute's sunken in eyes. The sharp-eyed Haako who sat right beside him noticed his superior's demeanor; sitting in an upright calm posture despite his own tire, Haako scanned the lounge area of the shuttle to make sure their aids were not looking in their direction. Then Rune motioned with his little pinky finger toward Gunray next to him. Nute noticed Rune's very slight gesture of reaching out to him, but didn't respond; Rune further pressed his boss with a finger reach and a soft low croak like an imploring frog to a potential mate. Finally, Gunray sighed and, making sure no one else saw or heard him, nodded and grunted softly in reply. Haako lightly motioned a "when?" in Pak-Pak, and Nute replied back in their native tongue for Rune to be in his room ready by midnight (Cato-Neimoidian Standard Time, of course). Haako nodded and sat back and relaxed, mentally preparing himself to serve.

That night, back within Gunray's opulent mansion and safely behind locked doors and gates, Gunray and his attorney prepared for the nights' forbidden activities as daintily as possible for the socially uptight aliens. Ascending the grand staircase towards the forth story floor where the master bedroom and other rooms lay, Rune watched as his boss turned and walked away towards his bathroom, saying only: "I will meet you in my bedroom in about 20 minutes."

Limping on his bad leg until he made it to the top, Rune replied softly, "Yes, Viceroy..."

He watched with longing as the Viceroy left him alone, wanting to say something, anything, to lighten his mood; though even Haako would admit that he was not really a man who would lighten any room given his propensity to worry about everything. But now it seemed his boss was the one who was worrying too much, and Rune knew it was their resistance to their growing attractions that was doing it this time.

Retiring to the master bedroom, to the huge bed of soft velvet red and orange while surrounded with decorative furniture, Haako called over a service droid to fetch some of the strongest Blight Beetle alkaloid wine in Gunray's cellar. As the droid marched out the door, Rune removed his pants and professional robes and slipped into something that was decidedly _unprofessional:_ a slave costume.

Actually, it was only a bottom, as obviously breast-holding top was useless on a male drone. Rune could feel his muzzle start to seep a blush as he slipped the hard brass metal over his hips, but this version came with no thong underneath, so Rune's under-parts were still quite exposed; the overall uncomfortable tightness of the cold metal around his lower body was offset by the long soft thin cloth draping down over his perk cheeks and down in front of his exposed crotch.

_How do t'ose ladies do it?_ He wondered to himself.

Shivering off a cold draft, Haako pulled back the covers and laid back down with his head resting onto on of many pillows. From one of the hidden pockets inside his official robes, Rune held a bottle of scented lubrication, which he had (very secretly) purchased from one of the higher-end sex shops in the red-light district of Cato-Neimoidia. If the Viceroy was going to put up with him, Rune figured he could tickle his client's scent pores and make their interaction more pleasant. He opened up the small bottle and bringing the top to his scent glands under his eyes, Rune hummed contently as he caught the fresh flowery scent of the light oil inside.

Dipping his long index and middle finger into the bottle and wetting them, Rune began to smear the oil upon his chest and stomach; then he spread his long legs and smeared more oil in and around his cloaca until he felt he was well lubed; after wiping his hand on one of the many spare wet towels to the side, Haako corked the oil and took hold of a large bottle of Neimoidian alkaloid wine he retrieved from the service droid before ordering it to retire for the rest of the night. Rune poured himself a glass and took a good swig of the fine wine; corking the wine and laying back against the many frilly pillows in the Viceroy's bed, signing as the normally nervous and pessimistic lawyer could feel his muscles becoming tingly and relaxing.

The highly successful Neimoidian lawyer chuckled to himself as he now felt more like a rent-boy, and even at one point mentally prayed to the Monarch: _(Sigh), forgive me for t'is, my Queen._

Meanwhile as his Settlement Officer was busy making himself presentable, Gunray himself was within one of his other many rooms, his huge walk-in closet full of his expensive colorful robes, hats and other garments. Standing in the middle of the room of wall to wall cloth in nothing more then his elaborate headdress, the ever choosy Nute found himself frowning to himself as to why he was taking so long to pick a article of clothing that will just end up shed and thrown to the floor in lust. With a long defeated sigh as he plucked a long trailing dark orange robe with brighter vertical stripes, Nute eventually came to terms with himself that he cared about the other Neimoidian's thoughts and opinions (when before Gunray only ever truly cared when Haako's opinions had to do with legalities and politics). Straightening out the long robe on him and tying the waist sash (not caring at all that it was still open to all in the front), the Viceroy suddenly remembered something: leaving his closet and pulling open the top shelf of his furnished dresser drawers, Gunray searched around a collection of numerous pill bottles and other (generally illegal) drugs, Nute took up a glass bottle of what looked like pink mushrooms.

The Viceroy was introduced to these mushrooms from some Neimoidian colleagues during his Senate days; the 'shrooms were said to be the best aphrodisiac in the Galaxy…

Grinning to himself, Gunray carried them with himself into his inner room where he found the pleasant sight of Haako lying patiently in bed with his bad hand resting in his good one over his stomach and his lean legs in almost a lady-like style. But that Slave Speedo was just too much.

"Evening, Rune." Nute spoke in his deep voice. "T'is is certainly a new 'fashion' for you." He gave a haughty chuckle.

Rune knew his outfit was ridiculous and he certainly didn't have the body of a princess, but he maintained his pleasantry and nodded. "Yes, I know, Sir."

"I also see it did not take long for you to get into one of my fine wines."

Rune chuckled. "Yes, I hope you don't mind, Sir."

"Luckily for you, I don't," The Viceroy teased as he came to the bed's edge, eyeing his partially nude Legal Advisor up and down like a hungry Kreehawk. "I actually have somet'ing else t'at you can t'wy."

He showed Rune the bottle of Neimoidian aphrodisiac mushrooms. Rune made a confused face as he took the bottle, examining it.

"I have never seen t'is kind of fungi before, Sir…"

"I discovered t'is during my days in the Senate," Gunray explained as he took a seat on his fluffy bed. "It is said to _keep a drone stiff for hours."_

Gazing up from reading the bottle label, Haako suddenly figured out what his client was alluding to.

"… Oh, I see. You bought t'ese for me to try… so t'at I could _perform better?"_

"T'ere is more to it t'en t'at," Gunray said with a fond smile. "Since I know you have always been self-conscience of your physical weakness, and because you 'ave been such a faithful and t'wustworthy _cohorta_, Haako, I t'ought it would be becoming of me to repay you in some way."

Looking back at the bottle of pink 'shrooms with a deep blush appearing over the smooth bridge of his nose-less muzzle, Haako smiled affectionately up at his boss.

"I… _Ranka yu_, Viceroy. I'm… forgive me, I don't know what to say. No one has ever went out of t'ere way for me like t'is…"

But Gunray gave a casual little wave of the hand as he replied while taking up the bottle of his wine and taking a long casual swig: "T'ink not'ing of it. It is the least I can do for you for your… many services to me."

At that point Rune was sold; maybe it was the strong wine flowing through him, but the nervous ninny forgot all his fears as he lay back against the pillows with his working arm outstretched to take in his client into his body; Nute, also feeling the wine's alkaloids already taking hold of him, pinned his partner to his bed. As they began making out, Nute reached his hand down to uncork the small glass bottle of the pink mushrooms. Breaking their kiss, he took one out and ate it, than he took another out and gingerly slipped it into Rune's willing mouth, giving a sweet little peck to the side of his slightly sunken in cheek. As Haako munched on the mushroom, enjoying its unusual sweet taste, Gunray nibbled at his collarbone before sliding his hands over Rune's shoulders. Goosebumps immediately rose over Rune's slightly gaunt body as he sighed and raised his good arm to embrace his client into him as their groins grinded…

"(Moan…) …W-wait, Viceroy." Rune's scratchy voice spoke lightly in the dark.

"Mmmn, what?"

"Did we remember to lock the bed'woom door?"

Nute raised himself up on his arms and quickly glanced over to the tall door on the other side of his master bedroom.

"Yes, it is."

"Ok, good." Relieved, Rune sunk back into the billowy bed.

Nute chuckled deeply. "You never stop worrying, do you?"

The other Neimoidian gave a cheeky grin. "I can't help it, Sir: it's my job."

With that, the Viceroy dove back down and reinstated his invasion of his lawyer's mouth; he continued to slide his hand down the other alien's body until he made it over his pelvis and to his crotch; with his lips now converging over Haako's soft unprotected neck, Gunray inserted his two longest fingers into the other's warm wet orifice and was delighted to feel a firm bright pink organ already hot and full of vigor slide right out into view.

"_Aahhhhh… most imp'wessive, Haako."_ Gunray spoke in a deep sleazy voice against his neck.

Haako blushed seeing himself so large and firm for perhaps the first time in his life; he felt a newfound sense of pride in is newfound _enhancement_. Gunray further displayed his partner's endowment by draping the scarlet cloth of the Slave Speedo over his dong, forming a nice "tent".

"… O-oh, my…" Rune muttered, blushing deeper as he stared down his own body.

"_Mmmmmmm, I am going to have fun with you tonight…"_ Nute spoke sensually, nibbling the underside of Rune's jaw as Rune grinned with pride.

Sitting up to straddle his lawyer while untying and removing the robe sash from around his waist, Gunray allowed his robe to erotically slide off his dark blue body as he reached over and tied Haako's hands together against his bed post… just like the first time they made love.

What was different this time around (besides the aliens' waning sobriety), was the dim warm lighting of the room; unlike the almost complete darkness of Gunray's room their first time around, purposeful in its setting since the Viceroy did not care to see the forbidden acts he was committing nor the person he was committing these acts with. But now things were different: Nute and Rune were fully embracing their mutual affinity for each other, and their rampant lusts were unleashed with the warm orange lighting of gold lamps on either side of the large bed and the cool dark violet shadows cast over their bodies.

With Rune's hands bound, the Viceroy drew his claws down the other Neimoidian's arms and olive-green bare body, earning him some more moans and shivers from his attorney trapped beneath him. Reaching far down south, Gunray reinserted his long fingers back inside Haako's body, stretching open his cloaca; Nute used his other hand to take firm hold of both their raging organs, wringing them together with their firm balls pressed together; Nute and Rune groaned and moaned out loud in unison into the night until their cocks were pillars of vigor and Rune's hole was sufficiently stretched open for entry. Haako swallowed with excitement and nerves as Gunray moved the slave outfit's red draping off to the side, and repositioned himself so that his length's tip started to pass through Haako's straining ring of skin and muscle, passing right underneath his partner's own organ. Haako tensed slightly and enjoyed his boss's cock rubbing against his own firming gonads.

Gingerly folding the other male's legs back (with Haako's clawed feet in the air) to allow more room to enter, Gunray pressed his throbbing cock into Haako's open cloaca until his girth passed the tight ring of muscle and delved fully into the warmth of his lawyer's lean body. Haako let out a long moan and writhed as his body was penetrated, but this time around it was much easier thanks to him smartly using lubricants; however, that still didn't stop Gunray's penile spurs from raking against his inner walls. Seeing his lover pulling against his binds and starting to grit his pointy teeth caused a strange sensation in Gunray (other beings called it "care"); he slowed his insertion into Haako's sensitive hole and eased up his clawed grip on Haako's thighs. What an odd feeling for a Neimoidian to have.

Taking a breath, Rune slowly opened his large gleaming eyes to stare lovingly up at his boss, like it had been just too long since they were together; Nute could not stop himself from smiling back smugly down at him, rubbing his partner's thighs. Then tightening his broad hands around Rune's thin waist just above the uncomfortable metal bottom, he eased his length out (now wet with lubricants and body fluid) until his very tip was still within; then Nute used his strength to suddenly thrust himself all the way back in.

With most of his pain receptors dulled by the alcohol, Haako emitted a tiny squeak through gritted teeth, unlike his past loud wails.

Gunray was impressed. "Ahhhh, Haako… you seemed to have gotten better since the last time we met."

Relaxing to speak, Haako retorted back, "You _pay_ me well, Sir."

They both chuckled, both at themselves and their situation.

Thinking about money only caused the Neimoidians' cocks to throb; Gunray slid his broad hands down Haako's thighs to take hold of his hips as the Viceroy flexed his own hips to both better fit himself in and alleviate the pain growing in his loins.

"_Ah-_AH… AH!" Haako whined up to the high painted ceiling, but trying hard not to be too loud despite the pain.

"_Mmmmmmmooooohhhh…_" Gunray moaned in pleasure as he continued to thrust himself into his lawyer's willing orifice. As he did, he took hold of the bottle of wine and took another long swig, further killing any sober sense that was still left in his large alien brain.

As sweat started to bead on his lumped forehead, Gunray could feel his balls tightening as he abandoned the bottle and continued thrusting heavily into the other alien; he felt Haako's body naturally tighten around his organ in growing anticipation for climax.

"Mmmmmmmnnnnaaaahhhh…" Nute uttered as he grew so close.

"O-oohhhhhhhhhh!" Rune cried as he felt his body instinctively clench the hard foreign object that was invading him like a Droid MTT.

"_Oohhhh, Haakoohhhh!"_

"_I… can't… __**Ahhhhhh!"**_

Finally, the skinnier Neimoidian on the bottom could take it no more and burst, sticky white spread over his bare lighter-skinned stomach and lower chest.

"Aww, Haako," Gunray teased as he continued to thrust. "You were so close to matching me!"

Recovering from his climax, Haako was too drunk to really care about coming so early. He smirked and replied, "(Pant, pant) I'm surprised… (Pant) t'at I made it _t'is_ far, heh."

The Viceroy chuckled. "No need to be so humble Haako… Tonight is the night for celeb'wating ourselves."

And to drive that point home, he took hold of Haako's deep pink organ and worked it with his strong hand.

"_Aahhhh… yessss…"_ Rune moaned happily as he laid back and enjoyed the tingling of his cock re-swelling for more fun.

This only caused the wet walls around Nute's own organ to tighten even more, speeding him to his own climax.

"_Mmmahhh! Damn it, Haako…!"_ Gunray growled through his gritted fanged teeth.

"_Oohhhhhhhhhhh…"_ Was Haako's only response as he felt his cloaca being stretched and released, stretched and released, stretched and released with Gunray's firm pumping. Amazingly, Rune could feel himself about to come again, only minutes after his first.

With sweat glistening over his whole naked blue body, Nute felt his partner showing signs of approaching his limit again, but this time he wanted him to wait for him. Wanking Rune's organ firmer until just the right moment when he felt his lawyer about to blow, the Viceroy quickly pinched off just under Rune's tip with his thumb and index finger, momentarily delaying his attorney's orgasm.

"_O-Oh, Monarch!"_ Rune uttered in desperation as he strained against his binds, his body begged to burst. **"**_**Viceroy!"**_

But Nute held firm. "(Pant) No, no, no, my _cohorta…_ (pant-pant)… _just a little bit longer…"_

"_Viceroy, please!" _Rune begged again, this time in their native Pak-Pak.

"_Just a little bit further…" _Nute croaked back.

Haako's heart raced and he squirmed to ease the pain and pressure building in both his cock and cloaca; his balls rubbing against the Viceroy's firm shaft only made things worse. With his hands still bound and his body thoroughly under occupation, there was nothing poor Rune could do but take the (pleasurable) torture.

Seeing his business partner desperate for sexual release below him was enough of a porn show for the sadistic Gunray. The Viceroy could recall the early days of their partnership, after the death of Hath Monchar, when he could barely stand the constant whining and badgering from this feeble-bodied Neimoidian whenever he (Gunray) wanted to stretch the limits of their luck with the law; there were times when the Viceroy could tell that even the Dark Lord pursed his lips in irritation whenever Haako was by the Viceroy's side. And the longer they were together, the more obsessively Rune followed him around everywhere like a puppy, questioning everything to the point where Nute wanted to physically strangle Rune the way Rune's hive-mates should have done as grubs. But for whatever reason, Rune Haako lived. Still staring down with growing lust as his lawyer was in the throes of a denied orgasm, Gunray suddenly remembered the words Haako spoke privately to him before they returned to their home world:

_"Perhaps us being together for as long as we have might be destiny as well, Viceroy…"_

Destiny: that strange intangible concept that those stupid Jedi are always going on about. The only "destiny" the pragmatic Neimoidians cared about was being filthy rich. But the longer he had time to think about it, the more Gunray started to consider this possibility: when not dealing with running the Trade Federation, the Viceroy and his Legal Advisor liked to engage in low-key, utterly pointless "etiquette wars" (something only Neimoidians could come up with); it was tit-for-tat with the two of them to the point where the brash Gunray really started to just hate the far more restrained Haako. But over time, something started to change: even after the fiasco on Naboo, after Gunray and the rest of his Neimoidian kind had loss of self-esteem from loss of face, Haako still kept up the silly "point-scoring" games with the Viceroy, and he did it with a different attitude. If he caught the Viceroy off his game, Rune did not brag or nag like he used to; instead, he would give his client a kind and polite correction or reminder in secret from others. And then there was that smile, that little smile that came to Rune's pink lips, it was so cheeky and yet seemed seductive at the same time. It was like his lawyer was _challenging_ Nute to not give up.

Overtime, Gunray could feel himself being uplifted by his partner, and that familiar dislike they once had for each other was waning in favor of mutual complementation. Rune admitted his admiration for Nute's leadership qualities even during his grub stage, and Nute confessed his envy of Rune's foresight and his sense of slick business savvy. Gunray could feel his cock harden when thinking of how happy and impressed he was at seeing Haako work over any Trade Federation partners who were not cooperating or trying to back out of their contracts; even among other Neimoidians, Rune Haako was the master of the business table, palsy be damned. Sure, Nute Gunray himself was an excellent cutthroat businessman (as all Neimoidians were expected to be), but while he was the blunt type, Rune Haako was a sly individual who liked to strike from the shadows when his opponents were at a loss.

And there were other, smaller things, too: foods, wines, luxury vehicles, alkaloids. There were even times when, after a few drinks, the two Neimoidians enjoyed a session of passing around ideas on how they would personally "off Amidala". It was sick, but it was fun.

One big surprise was when it came to their actual looks. For the longest time, Nute could not figure out why his attorney dressed himself the way he did, or why he used the kind of mannerisms he did. It never occurred to the Viceroy that there _was_ something very different about his Settlement Officer …and he did not find out what it was until the night Haako and he shared their first kiss.

Then came the intense denial from Gunray; as he felt himself gawking at his lawyer in increasingly sexual ways, he would shake his head, berate himself and mentally remind himself that he loved women. And women loved a rich and powerful Viceroy; deep down Nute still felt lustful after women (much younger women, though), so why was he fantasizing about Rune? Perhaps because Rune was simply an effeminate drone and it was bound to happen? One way or another, Gunray ended up becoming very attracted to a male.

And here they were. Two hated Neimoidians naked and headdress-less to the Galaxy around them and to each other. Physically, mentally, and (dare it be said) emotionally, they were_ one_.

Grinning with his firm balls pressing into Rune's 'taint, Nute put in a few more strong thrusts until he finally hit his peak; right at the second he felt his body naturally react, Nute suddenly released Rune's cock with one last wring right up to the very tip. Rune arched his back, pulled against his binds and wailed loudly as thick strings of white exploded from his tip, spreading much further then before, all upon his bare chest, the pillows, and his face.

Tossing his head back, eyes closed and groaning loudly into the darkness, Gunray filled his lawyer with liquid white, loving the feel of Haako's body strain then collapse under him, giving in to take in the boss's sperm. After his own body was racked by his first orgasm of the night, the Viceroy lowered his head down, let his hands fall away from Haako's hips and his body slumped as sweat fell from his face and chest, and onto his lover's stomach; Nute and Rune panted for a few quiet moments before Nute's jeweled orange-red eyes peered open to see a sight that brought a smile to his slightly wrinkled lips.

Somewhat embarrassed by this impressive burst that was so unfamiliar from his weak palsy-stricken body, Rune immediately began to lick up his own cum, still panting madly from his second climax. Nute saw this and thought it was just so cute. Rune seemed to not know how to handle his newfound vitality. Although still breathless and dizzy, Gunray took Haako's head into his broad hands and captured his wet mouth into his; they kissed deeply, passionately.

His eyes closed, Haako moaned against his client's mouth as he felt the strong organ still deep inside his warm body pulsating with renewed vigor; not releasing their mouths yet, Gunray hummed in soft reply of understanding as he felt himself growing hard so fast, just minutes after their first dual climax of the night. He also felt Haako's cock throb as it pressed against Gunray's stomach. Yep, those Neimoidian 'shrooms were the strongest aphrodisiacs in the Galaxy (yet another tasty fungi the Neimoidians sold on the galactic market for high prices).

Breaking their kiss to alleviate their lungs, Nute whispered to his business partner in his deep lascivious voice: "(Pant) I love it when you ah' so formal…"

Gazing up at his client with tired but seductive orange eyes and an infectious smile over Rune's pink lips, and he replied: "Funny, you used to t'ink of me as ah' prig, Sir…"

Nute smirked with his red eyes half-lidded. "Well, you _can_ be. But I guess after this many years of your service, I've seen the better side of you."

Rune gave a raspy chuckle. "By now, you have seen _every_ side of me, Viceroy…"

Both Neimoidians chuckled. By this point that was very true for them _both_.

Still feeling their organs throbbing and ready to go another round, Gunray took up Haako's head into his broad hands again and began to lap up the remaining cum on Haako's slightly gaunt face. The Viceroy was gentle, his tongue was soft and pink as it traveled up and down enjoying his lawyer's salty excretions; Rune stared up at the decorative gold ceiling and hummed a little Neimoidian Pak-Pak tune with his strong throat muscles as Nute licked and sucked upon his neck, enjoying the vibrations.

With his Legal Advisor's face relatively clean and his neck spotted with hickies, the Viceroy sat up and, holding onto the other's thighs, slowly and carefully pulled himself out of the other Neimoidian; Haako whined at the sensation of his orifice becoming empty and leaking white all upon Gunray's bed and the long red cloth of his metal slave speedo bottom.

"O-oh, ahh… s-sorry, Sir…" Rune tried to shyly apologize.

"Oh, t'at is quite alright, Haako." Nute sighed with a wave of his hand. "Ah' should be apologizing to you for soiling your nice slave uniform, ha-ha. Either way, my droids will clean up afterwards as always."

"_Ranka yu, l'ard."_ Rune croaked back in their native Pak-Pak as Nute unbound his hands from the bed. "It must be nice to have so many nice d'woids at your disposal."

"T'ink not'ing of it, Haako." Nute said as he helped Rune sit up in his bed and move to another spot. "D'woids ah' nice to have, but there ah' some t'ings I do not mind doing myself…"

With a grin, Gunray kissed Haako on the smooth nose-less muzzle of his face as he reached his hands behind Haako's back and untied his hands. Instinctively, Rune embraced his boss, allowing him to continue kissing up his sloping muzzle to Rune's less-lumpy forehead. They could both feel their stiffening cocks lightly brush up against themselves, sending tingling sensations up the Neimoidians' bodies. Then Gunray got an idea and broke their kiss.

"Wait here." Nute said as he sprang out of his bed and over to his closet, leaving Rune to wait in silence, his good arm hugging his mostly nude and sweaty green body. He could not stop himself from ogling his boss's bare rump.

The Viceroy promptly returned, but was not empty handed. On his head was his Viceroy's Tiara with its long flaps resting over his bare light-blue chest, and in his hand he carried his attorney's Attorney Cowl.

"Our headdresses, Viceroy? Why?" Haako questioned him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, with you being so formal earlier, I couldn't help but feel I needed to catch up with you." Gunray chuckled, alluding to the early days when he and Haako hated each other and played their silent little etiquette games. "As long as you're up to it..."

Rune smiled as Nute walked up and placed his headpiece upon his head, their eyes locked. Haako replied sensually before Gunray engaged him in a kiss and a loving embrace:

"You know I always am, Viceroy."


End file.
